A Legend Arise
by Raine Moon
Summary: This story tells the life of two twins separated from birth but more about Kurtnega's life, Malefor's son. There is a DMC4 crossover. Rated M for strong language and gore violence. Please Read and Rate my story Please
1. Prologue

**Legend of Spyro: A Legend Arise**

**Prologue**

Through legends, there as always been the legend of the two twins, Kira and Kurthnega, separated from birth. Kira was kept by her father whose name was Malefor in his lair in the floating islands to train the dark magic and become what his father became, an evil dragon who wants to take control of both the Dragon Realms and the Human World and recreate a world of dragons only with Kira at his side. But Kira was only half dragon and only possessed a part of her father's power, she also possessed black dragons powers. Though Kira looks like a human, her skin is covered by dark purple scales and she is able to use any part of a dragon and use it to fight. Her father also erased her memories about her family so she cna't hesitate when she will have to kill them

Kurthnega was teken by her mother and was raised as a good person whose purpose was to stop his father from taking control of the Human World where he resided. Kurthnega was also part dragon but possessed other power than Kira. His mother also said to stop Kira if she ever came in his way to try and kill him since she was corrupted by Malefor. Kurthnega had a perfect human look and human skin but is considered as a half-demon by some hunters because he can shift into a half human, half dragon creature but when he use it he can become deadly and hia speed increase.

Their mother's name was Elena and she was a human able to transform into a black dragon and that was how Malefor captured her, he waited for her to transform and then he casted a spell to prevent her from changing to her human form and this is how he gained control over his daughter Kira and how Elena saved her son Kurthnega. She was also weakened by Malefor or as many call him the Dark Master.

Now Kira and Kurthnega are both 14 years old and Kurthnega and his mother travel from towns to towns and Malefor is trying to track them down.

And now, let us tell their story with the most possible precise information.


	2. Quests

**I do not own any of Spyro's character, they are Sierra Copyrights, I only own Kira and Kurthnega. And Please R&R. And for those who know who I am This is not the same Kira as from Les Chevaliers D'émeraude**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Quests: Part One(Kira's beginning)**

In a dark corridor, in Malefor's Lair which is in the floating Islands, Kira was walking towards her father's romm, which was the throne and where his spirit was residing. Alongside Kira, there was two guards looking after her to protect her from incoming danger. When she arrived at the throne room, she bowed and said"You have called for me Father". "I indeed have called for you and I have your first mission for you Kira" Malefor said. "Then tell me what is my mission and I will go complete it." Said Kira. "Your mission will to go and capture all of the guardians of the dragon temple and bring me to them, but be aware you will not be able to complete this mission alone so i grant you an entire army of demons and Cynder and her army will be going with you for this mission, I know that you dont like Cynder but you will have to work with her for some missions, am I clear for that" Malefor said. "It will be done as you wish, Father" Kira said, and then Malefor said" Now leave me alone, I need some time to think about my next plan" and Kira replied back"I will leave right now and I will prepare for my mission." And then Kira left the throne room to go to her own room and think about how she will attack the guardians.

As she was in another corridor one of her guards said" Are you sure you want to go against the Dragon Temple Guardians, I heard that they are amazingly strong and also pretty well defended and I also heard that they have the last chance to save their world from us, I don't say I'm scared but i don't want to go there now and..." as he was about to finish what he was saying he was cut into four and all that remained from him was a bath of blood and his remains. Then she said watching the other guard" Don't ever disobey my father's orders or you shall face death like he just did. Am I clear about that" The guard said" I understand Lady Kira and I will obey you every orders as well as your Malefor's order." "Good, now I need a new guard to replace this one i won't disturb you will it?" Kira said. "No,no, it won't Lady Kira, But now can we continue now i'd like to see how powerfull these guardians really are" Said the guard with an evil laugh.

Now was the beginning of Kira's mission alongside Cynder, one of Malefor's best general besides Kira, and they were already at each other's throat." You should get out of the way, little princess, or do you want to get killed by those guardians in your first mission, it would be most unfortunate if something was to happen to you wouldn't it said, then Kira said "Cynder, if you don't want to die right here, right now u should shut the hell up or I'll crush your goddamn head, it wold be most unfortunate for my father to lose one his best general." "How dare you treaten me, if it wasnt the fact that you are my master's daughter, I would kill you right away for what you have just said." And after they had finished their insult fight, they both went to the Dragon Temple to capture the Guardians.

**

* * *

  
****Quests: Part Two(Kurthnega's beginning)**

It was a sunny day in the Human World, where Kurthnega and his mother, Elena, were heading for the castle town of Fortuna which was being reconstructed with the help of the city's people and Nero and Kyrie. When Kurthnega and Elena came into the city's street some people recognized him being the half-demon that the other hunters were unable to stop. And what's more is that a person ran and went to tell Nero that a demon was in the city. Several minutes later, it was Kyrie who found Kurthnega and Elena, she saw that they were in a bad shape and she offered to rest in her house. She said "Come to my house please, you surely need some rest and you must come from a long journey." "I won't let them come in your house Kyrie, they are dangerous, the boy there is a demon that the other demon hunters couldn't stop and he could kill you" Said a voice coming out of from the street in front of them. "Who the heck are you" Said Kurthnega. "Nero, what are you doing here, you should be working to rebuild the city with the others" Said Kyrie. "I'm here because someone came to tell me that a demon had entered the city, and apparently the demon is that boy there and my job is to eliminate demons" Said Nero as he took Blue Rose out and aimed for Kurthnega's head and fired. When the bullets were close enough, Kurthnega caused a fire explosion and disappeared from Nero sight. "What the fuck?!" Nero said.

Then Nero started to feel some pain in the stomach but he realized that it was Kurthnega who was kicking him in the stomach, he grabbed Kurthnega with his Devil Bringer and threw him in the nearest wall he could see and he was about to leave when he felt a tremendous power coming from the wall and threw Kurthnega. He then saw Kurthnega get up from the attack he had done to him. "No, it's not possible, no one can survive to an attack like this." "Well you know what Nero, I'm not no one" Said Kurthnega. Then he saw part of his pody change into a creature he had never seen before, it had scales and all of the scales were black. He also saw that he had a tail, one wing and that his right foot and hand were claw. "**You wanted to see who I really was, Nero, well you are served now, you shall see what I'm really able to do and you shall regret attacking me after I'm finished with you**" Kurthnega said whose voice had now changed. "Well bring it on, kid" Nero said. Just when Nero was about to take Red Queen out, Kurthnega was already out of his sight and then he heard Kurthnega say "**Move, and you will die**", "So, where are you now?" Nero asked. "**Right under you, Nero, sorry but this fight is over **" Kurthnega said. Nero then saw Kurthnega right under him with his claws at his throat. Then Kurthnega return to his nromal form and walked away to oin her mother back

When Kurthnega was about to return with his mother, he saw that she had collapsed, Kurthnega ran to her and said " Mother, are you alright, please answer me, Mother." Then Kurthnega remembered that she had done this before and that she could die any moment if she doesn't rest. He was about to take her away when he heard a gun fire, the last thing that Nero saw was Kurthnega lying on the ground in his own blood. He heard someone he knew say " So Nero, you had some problem with that little punk, did you." Nero recognized the man as being Dante, The son of Sparda, with Ebony and Ivory in his hands. While they were talking, Kurthnega was getting up and Dante got Ebony and pointed it at Kurthnega's head, but what he saw what most surprising, Kurthnega was crying instead of fighting back. " Why does everyone wants to kill me, is it because of my father, the Dark Master or is it because i can shift into an half black dragon. Anyhow if you want to do so, kill me now because I know you are a demon hunter." Kurthnega said while crying. But what Dante did surpised him, Dante took back his guns. "Why, why aren't killing me if you think I'm a demon." "Because you cried and my moto is to don't kill any demons who cry. And anyway, I know you aren't a demon, you look like me but the only thing is that I can shift into a demon and you can shift into a dragon and dragons aren't demons. Right Nero."

Kurthnega then heard Elena " Dante? Please wait Dante, I want you to take my son as your student as my last wish, please do it for me." Kurthnega ran to his mother "Mother, what are you talking about, you aren't going to die, not yet" He said. "I"m sorry Kurthnega, but the spell your father cast on me was slowy draining my life away and now today I can finally go join my beloved ones" Elena Said. Then Dante came " Alright Elena, I"ll do it for you and anyway I wouldn't refuse to grant someone dying wishes" Dante Said. Just before Elena died, she said " Thank you, Dante and I'm so sorry Kurthnega."

Kurthnega was crying on his mother body and Dante took Elena's body and said to Kurthnega "Come on, kid, let's get going and I promise we'll make proper funerals for her."

* * *

**Elena died and Kurthnega is going to become Dante's student, but what about Kira's mission. Will she succeeds or will she fails. Stay tuned For my next chapter everyone and R&R**


	3. Attacks and Training

**Hey Guys, welcome back to my third chapter you were waiting for and well the rest is up to you to read. Enjoy^^

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 : Attacks and Training  
**

Kira and Cynder were both heading towards the Dragon Templeto capture the guardians and Kira wanted to destroy that hell of a temple that served as a hiding place for these so-called guardians. When they both arrived, ten dragons were waiting for them in a combat stance. Kira approached and said " Where are the Guardians of the temple?" One of the dragon replied back "We won't tell even even if this means our death, isn't that right my brethren." And all of them agreed with him but before they could even start the battle, their leader was on the wall. "Do you still don't want to tell us where they are?" Kira said. " Never" Said the leader. "Then you shall pay with your life" Said Kira. Kira Transformed her hand into a dragon claw and slash him and then opened him wide open. She then ordered her army to kill every living thing in the Temple except for the Guardians.

After searching all of the temple they had only found three of the four guardians."Where is the last one?" Kira asked to the guardians. One of the dragon was green, the other was yellow and the third one was blue like ice. "Our leader has escaped and he is already far from the Temple" Said the blue dragon whose name was Cyril. "Damn it, anyway you are my prisonner and you shall come to become the slaves of the Dark Master. "Tell me young girl, what do you know about the Dark Master and why are you at his order while you have so much potential" Said the yellow dragon named Volteer. " I serve him because he his my father and he is one one who helped me develop my powers, is it enough for you" Said Kira. "So, you are one of the twins of Malefor but, I will say something to you, your brother will come and free you from evil" Said the green dragon called Terrador. "My brother, I do not have a brother(**remember, Malefor erased her family memories in the prologue) **and even if I had one, I'm sure he would be no match for me" Said Kira while she was chaining the three dragons.

Kira was joining back Cynder now with the three guardians as her prisonners "Mission complete, we can go back to the Floating Islands and give my father these three new slaves. I'm sure he will enjoy torturing them" Kira said as she was taking off. Just before leaving, Kira saw the image of her father appear right in front of her "Kira, I have a new mission for you, come back to my lair and I shall tell you where to go next" Malefor said as if he was perturbed by something. " I'm coming right away with three of the guardians. They were easy to capture but the last guardian dragon has seemed to have escaped us" Kira said as she was leaving the Temple grounds to go to the Floating Islands.

When Kira was back at Malefor's Lair, she went directly to the throne room and asked to Malefor "Where is my next mission Father?" "You shall go into the Human World and find a boy named Kurthnega and capture him, but you need to prepare for this mission so you go until the next 7 days" Malefor said. "Why can't I go now, I'm ready to go now. I could beat that boy easily but what has he that is so special to the point of wanting to capture him" Kira asked. "I shall tell you and only if you capture him and bring him to me" Malefor said as cold as ever. " I understand, well I'm off for some more training" Kira said while leaving the room. " Ha, such a good girl, while in the same so easy to manipulate, she doesn't even know I'm using her, but I won't get rid of her yet she's so helpful, completing my plans to destroy this pitiful world." Said Malefor while laughing to no end. "Instead, I think I should use her brother and since that woman who took him away and protected him from my link to him is dead. I can finally try to convince him to join me here."

--

In the meantime, Kurthnega and Dannte were at the door of Dante's shop Devil May Cry. "Come on in kid, don't be scared just come with me and you'll be alright, anyway this is my shop so you'll be in security here" Dante said to Kurthnega. "I'm not scared, I'm just thinking about what happened, you know losing my mother was a terrible shock, do you know what I mean" Kurthnega said as he was watching Dante. "Oh yeah, I know exactly what you mean and soon, you'll want to kill all of the ones that are on your father's side, I'm sure of it 'cause my mother was killed by demons. Well anyway we should enter, I'm sure you don't wanna see Lady when she is angry against of me" Dante said as he entered the shop with Kurthnega. To Dante's surprise and relief, Lady wasn't there at the moment. " Come kid we'll go do some training to prepare you for what's coming in the future" Said Dante before he was cut by someone who just came into the shop. "Dante where were you, I was searching all of the city for you and who is this kid" Said a woman. (_Oh damn, not her when I'm with this kid. Dante thought) _The woman was Lady adn she was quite angry against Dante. "Dante, have you forgotten that you still owe me one hell of a debt" Lady said. "If you want to know, my name is Kurthnega, son of Malefor or the Dark Master and my mother is named Elena. I am part black dragon and I can shift my body into a half-dragon creature" Kuthnega said to Lady. "Have you just said that your father was Malefor, then that means you are one of the Twins of Fate" Said Lady. "Twins of Fate? What is that" Kurthnega asked to Lady "It's a prophecy that tells the demise of the Dark Master through the hand of his son and daughter" Lady replied "Ok now, it's time to finish the chitchat 'cause the kid need to train" Dante said and took Kurthnega away and went outside to find the nearest abandoned arena.

About an hour later, Dante had found an arena and had found weapons for Kurthnega which were guns and a sword. "Here, take these" Dante said as Kurtnega took the guns, who were nearly similar to Ebony and Ivory, and katana, not Yamato but still possessed some powers. "Ok then , we'll start by the sword training, do you know how to use a katana" Dante asked. "I do know the basics of wielding a katana and I can fight with it" Said Kurthnega. "Then I'll test you if you are really able to wield a katana" Said Dante before rushing at Kurthnega with Rebellion. They clahed with the sword for about an hour until kurthnega was able to do a move quite simlar to the Judgement Cut but instead, it was a fire cut which Kurthnega called Pyrial Inferno bacause everything the slash touches could burn if Kurthnega wants to because he can control the intensity of the fire of the slash, and he was able to turn the blade of the katana into a lava blade.

Next was the guns training, Dante had put targets in all of the arena. "I"ll let you practise with these gns until there isn't any targets left and after that it will be the shapeshifting training" Said Dante. Kurthnega had trained many hours to be as accurate as possible, Dante even let demons to Kurthnega where he was able to do some combos like one where he do a Pyrial Inferno on the enemy but when Kurthnega is above that enemy and then he shoot him non-stop or when he rush on the enemy, charge 4 Pyrial Inferno, lift the enemy from the ground with his katana and then unleash his 4 Pyrial Inferno to create a sphere around him and kill him from the interior. He called the first one Fiery Crush because it could crush nearly anything and he called the second one Infinite Fire Sphere because he could burn a full armored enemy with that attack.

"Now to the shapeshifting training kid, I'll let you practise till you can transform into a fully half-dragon shape" Dante said. "Ok, and how do I do that now" Kurthnega asked. "You just need to remember a memory you don't want to see again" Dante said. Kurthnega had chosen the death of his mother and he closed his eyes to gather his strenght. When he opened his eyes, Dante saw that he now had vertical pupils and he lookend like a black dragon except for the fact that he still had the form of a human. But when he was going to transform back to human he heard a voice in his mind. "**Yes my son, let all you anger out and kill everything on your path, and then come and join me so we can take over the world together**" Said the voice of Malefor. "No, get out of my mind, you aren't welcome in my thoughts. Just leave me alone, you are the one responsible for my mother's death and I shall make you pay for what you did to her" Kurthnega shouted while Dante was wondering to who he was talking to. "**Hmph, we'll get to that part, but for now, I will take control of you mind and guide you to my lair**" Malefor said. " Just try and do that" Kurthnega said before collapsing. Kurthnega had now started a fight in his own mind.

* * *

**Kira is being used and Kurthnega is in his mind fighting his father. Will he be able to chase him out of his mind or will he become Malefor's new puppet? Stay tuned for my nect chap to know what will happen next**


	4. Mental Battle

**Hey guys, welcome back to my third chapter chapter and I hope you will enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 3 : Mental Battle**

Kurthnega woke up in a white place he said while wondering where he was " Damn it, where am I. Is this place my mind?" "**Good, you know where you are now but you are now helpless in this world**" Malefor said as his spirit took his physical form. Suddenly, the place where they were changed. "**What, what's happening now.**" Malefor said as he watched kurtnega's mind change form place to place. Kurthnega then jumped right in front of his father. "Father, this place is my mind and if I want to, I can kick you out of here and you can't do anything about it." Kurthnega said kicking Malefor right in the face. Malefor growled as he jumped back. "**Alright little punk, you want to fight, well now you are served. I shall beat you up and then corrupt you to become my new puppet**." Said malefor as he was charging at his son. " Well then come on, I was waiting for this moment for far too long." Kurthnega said as he took out Inferno (_It's the name he gave to his katana_) and charged at Malefor.

They had now began their fight and Kurthnega had chosen the castle city Fortuna as the main battlefield. Malefor tried to bite Kurthnega but Kurthnega was to fast for him and slashed Malefor on his side. Malefor screamed in pain and tried to catch Kurthnega but when he tried, Kurthnega was already in front of him and he slashed his left leg. Malefor creamed again in pain as he fell to the ground. Kurthnega approached his father and raised Inferno in the air and prepared to kill him. "It's over Father. You can try to atone from your sins IN HELL!" said Kurtnega as he was slashing down to Malefor's body. "_No wait Kurthnega, don't kill him."_ A voice said in his head. Kurthnega stopped his movement as he recognized who said that. "Mother? Why, he killed you, don't you remember?" Kurthnega asked. Elena's body appeared next to Kurthnega. "_He indeed killed me but what you are fighting is only his spirit. You can kill him right now, you can only kick him out of your mind_." Elena's ghost said. Kurthnega turned face to face to his mother. "How, how can I kill him and this time for good?" Kurthnega asked. "You can only kill him by..." Elena said as Malefor took her as a hostage. "Hesitating to kill was the biggest mistake of your miserable life." Malefor said. Kurthnega dropped Inferno and fell to his kneesand began to cry. "I failed to save you back then and now I can't even save your ghost. I don't deserve to be called you son." Kurthnega said while crying. "_Do not blame yourself for what happened to me in the past, concentrate on the present and the future, you need to live. You are our only chance in stopping Malefor from destroying the world. Don't blame yourself for what is happening now either, I am only a ghost but I will help you to defeat Malefor's spirit and I will help you acquire new powers. Just concentrate on what Dante has told you to do and I shall give you all of my strength_. _Just do as I say._" Elena said.

Kurthnega remembered how he felt when Elena died and went into a fury state that not even Malefor could stop. "I don't want to see anyone else die because of me and that's why I will get rid of you once and for all." Kurthnega said. Kurthnega was now in a perfect dragon form that had a human shape. "_First, make him fall to the ground." _Elena ordered. Kurthnega dashed on Malefor, Malefor tried to catch him but Kurthnega's speed was much too high. He slashed so fast the Mlaefor wasn't able to know when he would land his next move. More, blood flew out from everywhere. Finally, Malefor had fallen to the ground. "_Now make circle with you katana above your head to charge up lave inside of it._" Elena said. Kurthnega executed himself, he made circle with his katana and charged up lava inside of the blade. "_ And now, I will teach you a new move. Just say Lava Hell Pit and push your katana into the ground. You shall know what to do after saying the name of the attack."_ Elena said before leaving his mind. "Malefor, you may be my father's ghost and I know I can't defeat you in your spirit form but I will kick you out of my mind. Lava Hell." Kurthnega said as he pushed his katana into the ground. Suddenly, a lava wave appeared from the ground which Kurthnega controlled and send it right to hit Malefor. When the lava had reahed Malefor, Kurthnega yelled "Pit." Then a hole appeare below Malefor and all of the lava including Malefor dissapeared in the hole.

---

Dante was desperately trying to wake Kurthnega. "Hey, hey, wake up kid. WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Dante yelled. Then, a white light blinded Dante and when he looked to try and wake up Kurthnega, he saw that the kid wasn't there anymore. "Oh, just great. First the kid faint and then he dissapeared. Today is just my lucky day." Dante sighed. "_Don't worry Dante, he is in the Dragon Realm where he will soon meet an new ally."_ Said a voice in his head. Dante looked everywhere but saw no one. "Great, now my imagination is teasing me, I can't have a better day than that." Dante said. "Anyhow, I got to search for Kurthnega." He said.

---

Spyro and Sparx were walking in the swamp when they saw a human that had fainted near them, Spyro ran to see if he was okay. "Uh, dude, you sure we should go and see him. He could be dangerous and he could try to kill us." Sparx said. Spyro looked at Sparx. "Do you really he could try to kill us, okay yeah, he is human and he has maybe never seen a dragon and the only thing he would want to do is run away from us. Don't you think." Spyro said. Kurthnega woke up because he was hearing voices. "Would you please shut the hell up, I don't really like when people argue. I'll say it to you, I hate people who talks to much." Kurthnega said as he watched Spyro and Sparx. Spyro approached him. "Um, can we help you have just woken up from fainting, you shouldn't try to move too much." Spyro said. Kurthnega jumped on his feet. "Okay, I just need rest 'cause I just came back from a battle. Could you show me where is the nearest village so I can rest there." Sparx flewnext to Kurthnega and sat on his shoulder. "So dude, what's your name?" Sparx asked. Kurthnega turned his head so he could see Sparx. "My name is Kurthnega." Kurthnega said.

So Kurthnega, Spyro and Sparx went to the dragonfly village where they were both born Sparx's father and mother came to see them but were surprised by Kurthnega. They Had never seen what a human looked like . " Spyro, Sparx, could either of you tell me who is this man?" Sparx's mother asked. Spyro got near his adoptive mother "He's a human me and Sparx found in the swamp. Is name is Kurthnega and he needs some rest. Right Kurthnega?." Spyro said. But when he turned to where Kurthnega was, he wasn't there anymore. He then heard someone snoring, he turned to where he heard it and found Kurthnega sat on a chair that was out of nowhere.

Kurthnega woke up and saw that Spyro was there sleeping but not Sparx. "Hey Spyro, Sparx isn't there anymore. I think he dissapeared." Kurthnega said as he wastrying to wake up Spyro. Spyro then woke up in all of a sudden. "What?! Sparx isn't there anymore. Come on Kurth, let's go search for him" Spyro said as he was getting ready. Kurthnega and Spyro then saw footprints and decided to follow them. After running about ten minutes they found Sparx in a cage and apes surrounding them. "Let the apes to me and get Sparx outta here."Kurthnega said as he was tranforming into his half transformation and drew out Inferno. "Pyrial Inferno" Kurthnega said as he slashed through the air and a fire cut appeared and killed all of the apes because Kurthnega was controlling his Pyrial Inferno. After all of the apes were dead Kurthnega went to his normal human state and Spyro and Sparx got near him. "Tell me to never get him angry never again. Okay Spyro."Sparx said. Kurthnega then heard the voice of his mother. "_Kurthnega, go to the Dragon Temple. There you will be able to really begin your mission"_ Elena said. Kurthnega agreed as he went away from Spyro and Sparx. "Wait, Kurthnega, where are you going?" Spyro asked Kurthnega turned around. "To the Dragon Temple" Kurtnega said. Spyro ran to catch him up. "Then let us come with you" Spyro said. Kurthnega smiled "Alright, but be aware, it's gonna be one hell of an adventure. And so Kurthnega, Spyro and Sparx were leaving together for the Dragon Temple.

---

**Kurthnega and friends are now heading towards the Dragon Temple. But what if Kira was to show herself there or set a trap to capture Kurthnega. Stay Tuned to know more ^_^**


	5. Into The Mission And The Ancient Pact

**Welcome back to my newest chapter! here there'll be some new characters and a new problem to solve**

**---**

**Chapter 4 : Into The Mission And The Ancient Pact**

It has been several hours since Kurthnega, Spyro and Sparx were walking in the swamp and they were hungry and tired. "I say we take a break here and continue back tomorrow." Spyro said. Sparx went on Spyro's head. "Good idea buddy, I'm tired of flying and folowing that weird guy." Sparx said. Kurthnega agreed with them and they made their camp there. During the night, when Spyro and Sparx were asleep. Kurthnega was on a rock near the camp, thinking about the past happenings with Malefor. "I wish Dante could be here right now, he could help me solve my problems." Kurthnega thought. Soon, he heard a sound near some bushes, he took out Inferno and went to see what was going on. "If it's you Father, I'll defeat you like before."Kurthnega said. But what he saw wasn't Malefor at all, it was a young girl about his age. "Please don't hurt me, I was trying to fnd my way back to the Dragon Temple." The girl said. Kurthnega put back his sword in his sheath and asked "Who're you? And what are you doing here?" The young girl then explained that she was buying healing herbs for his sick father who was in the Dragon Temple. "Yeah but we still don't know your name" Kurthnega said. The young girl hesitated. "My name is Rebeka and I'm the daughter of Ignitus, the fire Guardian at the Dragon Temple." Rebeka said shyly. "Well Rebeka, you should stay with us until morning and we could escort you there since it's our destination." Kurthnega said happily.

After a good night, Kurthnega and the others took their breakfast and went to the Dragon Temple to meet up with Ignitus. But when they arrived at the Temple, it was attacked by apes. Rebeka ran to the doors of the Temple. "No, don't kill him, he's the only person left for me in this life."Rebeka cried. All of a sudden, Rebeka saw two apes coming her way. "Rebeka, watch out!" Kurthega said as he took out his guns and prepared them. "Blazing Shots." Kurthnega yelled as he shooted with his guns. Rebeka yelled not becasue of the guns shots but becasue of the blood that flew when the heads of the two apes exploded. "Gross, this is disgusting, that's why I hate fights."Rebeka said. Kurthnega was putting back his guns when other apes came at them. "Damn it, this is ridiculious, why won't they give up for once." Kurthnega said as he took out Inferno and charged at them.

Kurthnega slashed two apes who fell down sliced in two, blood wich flooded from their bodies, jumped in the air and made several fire circle. He then charged at the five apes that were still alive, slashed upward. "Fire Chains" Kurthenga said as he enchained the five apes. He then jumped higher in the air and did a move he created from Dante's Rain Storm. "Rain Storm Flower" Kurthnega said as he did Dante's rain storm and then used his fire circles to create a fire flower and completely burn the apes to crisp. But when Kurthnega was going to put back his sword another ape who seemed more powerful than the others jumped down where they were. "Good to see that there is still some strenght competition between us" Kurthnega said. Rebeka encouraged kurthnega "Come on Kurth, you can do it!" Rebeka said. But what Kurthnega didn't see was that the ape was able to block his attacks. Kurthnega then tried some magic. "I call upon the dragon of the godly speed, give me thy strenght." Kurthnega invoked. Kurthnega then became so fast that not even a highly trained person to see others movement and charged at a godly speed and slashed of the the arms of the ape, then the other one. He jumped above the ape and did Pyrial Crush. "Finally, I don't think that there is any apes left in the Temple" Rebeka said

The group went to the Pool of Vison room is and saw Ignitus weakened by something. "Dad, I'm back with some visitors" Rebeka said. "And who might they be" Ignitus said while coughing. Kurthnega went ahead "My name is Kurthnega, pleased to meet you." Kurthnega said. "I'm Spyro and this is Sparx, we are pleased to meet you as well" Spyro said "_Something's is really wrong with him, Kurthnega, let me check his mind to see if he's really alright_." Elena said. Kurthnega agreed mentaly. When Elena went inside Ignitus' mind, she didn't even find his consciousness, she deducted that he was not a living being and also detected the fact that he wasn't interested by Spyro. Elena returned to Kurth and said "_Kill him, he's not real, it's only an empty shell_." Elena said. Kurth drew out Inferno and prepered to slash Ignitus. "What do you think you're doing Kurthnega. You can't kill my father like that." Rebeka said. Kurthnega didn't move at all. "He's not the real Ignitus, he's just an empty shell." Kurthnega said. Spyro went near Kurth "How do you know all of that Kurth?" Spyro said. Kurthnega answered. "My mother told me, she is dead but her spirit is a part of me and she told me that he wasn't real."Kurth said as he thrusted Ignitus. At everyone's surprise except for Kurthnega, there wasn't any blood coming out of Ignitus' body. Kurthnega went to a wall and opened a secret door in which the real Ignitus was imprisonned. "Thank you for freeing me young boy. But who are you?" Ignitus asked. Kurthnega was about to answer when Rebeka came to hug her father. "Dad, I was so worried about you, you're alright now aren't you." Rebeka said. "Yes, I'm fine thank you, my sweet daughter thanks to all of you." Ignitus said. And then Ignitus saw Spyro in the back of the group. "You're alive, that's incredible!" Ignitus exclaimed. Spyro was not sure if he was talking to him. "Who? Me?" Spyro asked. Ignitus approached Spyro. "Yes, you." Ignitus said proudly.

Ignitus explained everything to them, all about the legendary purple dragon and also about how he saved Spyro's egg by putting it into the river. But Ignitus was wanting to know who kurthnega was. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to know." Kurth said. " Well, it can't be as bad as the fact that the Dark Princess Kira came and destroyed the Temple." Ignitus said. Kurth moved back from them. "What Kira came here! Oh no, this is bad, she was surely looking for me." Kurth said nervously. Ignitus was wondering about Kurth. "Kurth, what are so nervous about? Is there something you are hiding us" Ignitus asked. Kurthnega now knew he had to tell them his secret. "You can bitch all you want after I tell you this and you can try to kill me either. But you need to know about me. I am Kira's twin brother which makes me Malefor's son." Kurth said. Ignitus back stepped a little and he didn't seemed surprise by that. "What!? You've been hiding that from us!" Spyro said. " Why haven't you told me that before, I would have accepted you anyway." Rebeka said. Kurthnega seemed surprised by what she said. "But, I'm the son of the dragon who wants to destroy this world." Kurthnega said surprised. Rebeka approached Kurth. "It's not our parents who makes who we are, it's our hearts that makes who we are." Rebeka said. Kurth began to cry because of what Rebeka said. "Thank you Rebeka." Kurth said. But suddenly Kurth fainted Rebeka went over his body "Kurth! Kurth, wake up." Ignitus went near them. "Don't worry Rebeka, he only fainted because of all the energy he used.

---

In the Floating Island, Kira was wandering in Malefor's Lair when she overheard a conversation between to apes. She decided to hide behing a pillar to hear them without having them to leave. "Yeah, you know that Malefor's spirit came back from an attack he prepared." Said an ape. "Yeah, I heard he came back quite damaged from a battle he had with a boy. That boy must have an incredible strenght to resist our Master's mind control." The other said. "I heard that the boy's name is Kurthnega. He must be awfully strong to resist Malefor." The first one said. "But wait, isn't Kurthnega the twin brother of our Lady Kira. I heard he had the powers of a black dragon. He must be something. " Said the other one. Kira seemed really surpirsed '_How could Father lose to someone. But who is is this Kurthnega that these two were reffering about being my twin brother. I've got to go ask Father about him_.' Kira thought. Kira ran and went to her father's throne room. There she saw the current state of Malefor, he had cuts from everywhere, he was burned like if lava had burned him. Mlaefor was in a blind rage and ira heard him say. Damn that insolent child, the next time I see him, he will only be a distant memory." Kira went in front of her father's face. "Who is Kurthnega and what sort of connection does he have with me. Is it true that he is my twin brother and that he defeated you." Kira asked. Malefor looked in her eyes. "Yes, he is your twin brother and he is also the one that defeated me while I was trying to take control of him." Malefor answered. Kira looked puzzled. "But why isn't he with us, isn't he the Dark Prince and me the Dark Princess. We should reign over this world all together." Kira said. Malefor was grewing tired from her questions. "It's different for him, he is the Light Prince and you two are the Twins of Fate. Now go, I need some rest." Malefor said.

Kira was surprise with these discoveries, so she went into the library. While searching for a book to read and kill time, she fell on a book telling the differents spirits of the Dragon Realms and the way to invoke them. What she was interested in was the spirit of Blood who says to have incredible strenght and it give it to the pact maker. She needed to find the necessary items to prepare the invokation. First, she needed pure blood. Then she needed two dark crystals and finally she needed an amethyst to forge the pact. once the preparations were ready, Kira began the ceremony. "I call down blood that gives strenght to those who has their place, I call upon Renatox, the Blood Spirit." Kira said. Just after finishing the ceremony, there was an some sounds and then blood flooded all Kira's room. Renatox had appeared in the room. "You have called for me." Renatox asked. Kira nodded to say yes. "I want to have you has my pact spirit, I offer to form the pact with this amethyst." Kira said presenting the amethyst to Renatox. "Yes, this is indeed the stone that his needed to form the pact. Then I shall become your pact spirit. But be aware that the blood mark will now be on your arm until the pact is broken." Renatox said. Kira raised the amethyst in her hand in the air and said "Then let the Ancient Ritual begin. I will form the Ancient Pact with the spirit Renatox." Kira shouted. Renatox then entered in the ritual. "I will form the pact with the pact maker Kira. The Ancient Pact is now competed. Kira was feeling like if suddenly she had a million people's strenght flowing inside her and She fainted because of the immensity of the power. She now possess the blood strenght.

---

Kurthnega woke up in all of a sudden. "No, don't do it Kira, stop it. You can't control Renatox." Yelled Kurthnega. Kurth was in one of the rooms that were still intact after the attack. Rebeka was near him, as well as Ignitus to watch over him. Ignitus went near and asked him "Kurthnega, what have you saw about Kira in your sleep." Kurthnega got up and put on some clothes. "Kira has made a pact with Renatox, the spirit of Blood." Said Kurthnega. Ignitus was like if he has just received a punch in the face. "What?! Kira has made a pact with Renatox, does she really want to die?" Ignitus said. Rebeka wanted explanation about their current situation. "Well you see Rebeka, Renatox is a spirit that controls blood but when he is with a pact maker, that pact maker receives and incredible amout of power including the power that person already have." Ignitus said. Kurth also added his thoughts. "Then it's my duty as the Light Prince to save her from Renatox but the thing about Renatox is that to live, he need someone's blood and he needs that everyday of that person's life." kurth said

Kurth then changed the subject. "Enough of this chitchat, I've come here because I have a mission to complete and I see that there are three missing guardian" Said Kurth Ignitus said to the other to come with them and they went to the Pool of Vision. "Your first objective will be to go and save Volteer in Dante's Freezer. Got it." Ignitus said Rebeka felt uneasy. "If you don't mind Kurth, I'd like to accopany you." Said Rebeka after their briefings was finished. "Sure and don't worry about anything, I'll be there to protect you from creatures who wants to kill you." Kurthnega said. Rebeka blushed. "Thanks, Kurth, I knew I could count on you

---

**It seems that Rebeka and Kurthnega are already great friends. But what about Kira and Renatox. Stay Tuned and I hope you enjoyed this chap**


	6. Frozen Love

**This is my new chap for all of you and I hope you will enjoy. I'll be soon adding some new characters but they belong to godofmadness43  
---**

**Chapter 5 : Frozen Love**

Kurth, Rebeka, Spyro and Sparx were on their way to Dnate's Freezer to free Volteer from the his chains. Spyro and Sparx were flying, while Kurth and Rebeka were on foot. "Aw, I am so tired from all this running. Let's continue later, okay." Rebeka said. Kurthnega went to a spot to prepare the camp. "Yeah, good idea Rebeka. Alright Spyro, Sparx! You can come down" Kurth said. Spyro and Sparx came down next to Kurth. "Dude, why now? I liked to see you do all of the work for us." Sparx said. That made Kurth really angry, he took out one of his guns and pointed it at Sparx' face. "**Dont ever make fun of me like this anymore. Understood.**" Said Kurthnega with a devilish voice. "Whoa, calm down. Okay, okay, I'll stop but don't point that gun in my face again." Sparx said. Later that day, like Sparx promised, he wasn't teasing Kurth but he was instead resting on the tent. The next morning, they had to continue their way to Dante's Freezer. "Maybe I could carry you. I think it would be more pleasant for you."Kurth offered to Rebeka. "Thanks Kurth, it's very kind of you. But how are you going to carry me, you're about the same size as me."Rebeka said Kurthnega shifted to his half dragon form. "I'll carry you like this, since I can fly in this form, it'll be easier to carry you." Kurth said

Their journey went well until they got near the entrance of Dante's Freezer. There was catapults beginning to fire on them. "Everybody, we must get to shelter before these boulders crush us. We'll split, the first one to find shelter gives the signal so we can join him." Kurth said. It was Spyro who had found a shelter to protect themselves from the catapults. "We must destroy these catapults, if we don't do anything about it, we'll die for sure. Someone will act as a decoy while the other go and destroy all of the catapults and then we enter Dante's Freezer" Spyro said. Kurthneha nodded. "Good idea Spyro! I'll act as the decoy since I'm the fatest of the group while you go and destroy all of the catapults. Execution! Go, go!" Kurth said. After a few minutes, they had begun their plan. Kurthnega went near the apes that were at the catapults. "Hey you idiots! I bet you can't get me with any of these boulders of yours" Kurth said to enrage them. His plan worked perfectly. All of the apes attention were at Kurth. While Kurth was distracting the apes, Spyro, Sparx and Rebeka were going to the first catapult. Spyro went behind the ape positioned at the first catapult and by one slash with his claws, he ripped the ape's head off. "One down, three to go." Spyro said while whispering. Next catapult was Rebeka's turn, she went near the ape and grabbed him by the neck. She went to a spot where no one would hear him and by one hit, she broke the ape's neck. "Two down, one to go now." Rebeka said while whispering. Spyro and Rebeka did the last catapult together. Rebeka got the ape by the neck again and Spyro got in front of the ape and stabbed it in the heart. Blood was flooding everywhere on the floor. Spyro's claw was covered in blood.

Kurth went down near the others. "Great! Now we can get in Dante's Freezer to save Volteer." Kurth said They made their way into Dante's Freezer to start searching for Volteer. After an hour in the fortress, Elena came to Kurthnega. "_Kurthnega, I feel the presence of a white dragon and it seems it's coming form your group._" Elena said. Kurthnega looked surprised but still replied back to his mother. "_Then, I'll stop the search to call it a day and search every memberof the group._" Kurthnega said mentally. Kurthnega went in front of everyone and blocked their way. "Okay, everyone. We,ll stop the search and we'll rest in a hard place to go." Kurth said Spyro wondered why they are stopping now. "Why now? Remember, we still need to find Volteer." Spyro said. Kurth went in front of Spyro. "I'll tell you why. I feel the presence of a white dragon, the most powerful dragon tribe due to their high magics, but I heard they had dissapeared from this world. S now, no more complaining, we'll find a resting place." Kurth said. They finally made a place high in the wall of the fortress since it was ice and Kurth and Spyro melted it with fire. About three hours later, everyone except Kurthnega were asleep. "_Come, you can search their soul to find the one that holds the white dragon._" Kurth said to his mother. Elena began by searching Spyro but she had no chance of finding the withe dragon spirit. She then tried Sparx but Sparx was a dragonfly and dragonflies couldn't hold the spirit of a white dragon. When she tried Rebeka's soul, she had found the white dragon spirit. "_The spirit is in Rebeka my son._" Elena said. Kurth now followed what his mother said to free the spirit and make it a part of Rebeka.

Two hours later, Kurth had finished the preparation for the ritual. He now needed to free the spirit and it was done. '_How am I gonna tell her that she will be able to shift into a half white dragon_' Kurth thought. Kurth went near the ritual circle. "I call for the great dragons spirits to awaken the power that this girl holds and make it a part of her." He said. Suddenly, The room was lit with a bright light. It took some minutes before the light went off. "_Now, you should go and try to find and bring me a spell amulet_" Kurth said to his mother. Elena went away and it was about an hour later that she came back with the amulet. Then Kurthnega fell asleep and rested the time there was left.

In the morning, everyone got up and they continued their search for Volteer. After some time, they decided to split to search more easily for Volteer. So Kurth and Rebeka went together while Spyro and Sparx went on their way. Kurth and Rebeka were going into a large corridor while Spyro and Sparx were taking a small corridor. "Rebeka, I need to give you and tell you somthing important" Kurth said. Rebeka turned to see Kurth. "What is it Kurth?" Rebeka said. Kurth took out an amulet. "Take this amulet, it's a spell amulet and you'll need it soon. And you can now shift into a half white dragon. I did the ritual while you were asleep and this amulet will let you use any spell you want." Now you know what I needed to tell you." Kurth said. Rebeka took the amulet and put it in her neck "If you want to shift into your half dragon form, just touch the amulet's charm." Kurth added. Rebeka did a stop before touching the charm. "So you're saying I can shift into a half dragon just like you. Sweet!" Rebeka exclaimed. Rebeka touched the charm and suddenly half of his body changed into the same thing as Kurthnega' form but it was entirely white. "So you say that if I say Thunder Blade, an electric sword will drop from out of nowhere and crush the ground into an electric explosion" Rebeka said. Just as Kurth nodded, an electric blade fell from the sky and destroyed the ground in front of them. "Sweet! I think I'm going to love this new power." Rebeka said in joy.

Kurth, Rebeka, Spyro and Sparx soon joined into the same circular room even though they'd taken different paths. "Well, we'll be more powerful together then in teams of two." Said Spyro. Kurthnega nodded. "Yeah! That's right, we'll be more powerful as four than two." Kurth said. Suddenly, a pale blue dragon charged at Rebeka with his claws ready to stab her. Kurth ran as fast as he could and got stabbed instead of Rebeka. "Ah, how touching to see that the Light Prince sacrificed himelf to save that poor girl." Said the blue dragon. At everyone's surprise, Kurth' skin became black scales and soon all of his body was a human shaped dragon. "**How dare you threaten Rebeka like this you bastard. Do you really want to die that quickly.**" Kurth said with his devilish voice. The dragon jumped back. "I can threaten anyone's life because I am Azuron." Azuron said. "**We'll see about that. Get ready you goddamn asshole!**." Kurth said. Kurth charged at Azuron at an incredible speed that nearly no one could see. Azuron seeing the danger that was waiting for him decided to go back to his master. "Well, I hope you will have a good death, I'm goign back at the Dark Master's lair."Azuron said before leaving. Kurth returned to his normal state but soon fell on the ground. Rebeka came near him. "Heal!" She said. Kurth felt himself being healed the moment Rebeka said heal. "Thanks Rebeka. We're equals now." He said. Rebeka hugged him "Thank God you're not hurt" She said. Kurth hugged her as well. "Don't worry about that. And know this, I shall protect will all of my life." Kurth said.

After the whole incident, Spyro saw Volteer imprisonned in ice. He ran to rescue him but an ice guardian awakened just as Spyro went near Volteer. "Let me handle this. Explosion!" Rebeka said. Just when the giant was about to cut Spyro in two with his sword, a giant explosion appeared in the giant as all of his body explosed into pieces. After the defeat of the giant, everyone went at Volteer and freed him. "I thank you all for freing me from this ice prison." Volteer said. Kurth was thinking about Dante and he was making a circle in the air, when he finished all of his circle, a portal opened and Kurth and Rebeka were taken in the portal by an invisible force.

---

Kira was going to the throne room to see his father. She entered the room. "Father, I am ready to go and fight Kuthnega. I'll go find him and I'll bring him to you." Kira said. Malefor turned to see her and said "Good, now go and bring him here and you'll be rewarded." Kira nodded as she went outside the room and then Azuron entered the room to talk about his mission to his master. " So Azuron, what have you discovered about Kurthnega." Malefor said. Azuron came near the Malefor. "Kurthnega seems to have some feelings for a young girl named Rebeka, if we could capture her, we would have him under our total control." Azuron said. Malefor evily grinned and began to laugh. He stopped laughing after a moment."I just hope Cynder will accomplish her mission so I can be revived." Malefor said.

---

**This ends this chapter. hope you enjoyed it. All of the attacks dont belong to me, they belong to Tales of Symphonia 1&2. I do not own Dante's Freezer, it belongs to Sierra. Stay tuned to know more**


	7. Meeting Mark

**In this new chapter, I'll be adding some new characters that belong to godofmadness that I do not own and enjoy.**

---

**  
Chapter 6 : Meeting Mark**

Kurth and Rebeka woke up on a cliff in front of a town. "Where the hell are we?" Kurth said. Rebeka went at the edge of the cliff and started to go down. "I dunno but we should go to that town and see where we are." She said. they both went to the city gate and went inside the city. On their way, they saw a boy who had their age. Kurth grabbed the boy and turned him around. "Cold you tell us where we are cause we are new and we would like to know where we are now." Kurth said. The boy just pointed the sign over the town's entrance and went away to go see his friends. "Good, at least we know where we are. We should go rest in an hotel in this city." Rebeka said. When they had found an hotel, it was already night and they were tired from their fight with Azuron. When they entered their room, they both went into their bed and fell into sleep.

The next morning, they took breakfast and went outside the hotel, then they decided to go take a walk outside the city. They took some food and went into the forest. "I think we should go and look if we could find any way to go help Spyro and Sparx." Kurth said. Rebeka stopped walking. "Yeah, me too but I want to see Ignitus back and also Volteer." Rebeka added. They searched all day long to find any trace of the portal Kurth had opened but they had no luck of finding anything. Kurth and Rebeka were hungry and Kurth prepared a picnic to calm their hunger. " I am so hungry that I could eat a horse." Rebeka said as she was sitting down. "I know, I'm also pretty hungry that I could even eat two horses." Kurth said. After finishing their picnic, they continued their search a little but like the first part of the day, they didn't find anything that could help them return to the Dragon Realms. As they were coming back from their search, they heard an exploson coming from the town and hurried to see what was going on there.

When they arrived at the city, they saw that the city was being attacked by mercenaries, pirates and even some weird creatures. "Damn, if these creatures are here, _she_ must be here as well." Kurth said. Rebeka was wondering who he was talking about. "Who is _she_?" Rebeka said. Kurth turned back to face Rebeka. " Kira must be here if these creatures are here and she must be after me. But how the fuck did she found out that we were here?" Kurth said. Kurth then saw a drago attack a man alone and a boy who had fainted. Kurth came with a plan really fast so he could save the boy and the man. "Rebeka, you go and take all of the survivors to a safe place and I'll go save that boy and that man over there." Kurth said. Rebeka nodded and before leaving, she said "Got it, but just don't go there and die. Okay." Kurth went down the cliff and went near where the man stood. He could hear them talking just as someone else came in the conversation. "I ask you one more time Revan, come back to the good side." The man said. The other man turned his back to the man. "I won't go anywhere with a coward like you!" The man named Revan said. The man who was fighting the dragon looked at the dragon. "No, you haven't told him about what I have done to protect them. Did you?" The man said. The dragon had an evil smile as he looked at the man. "Oh but yes Sedro. I have told him everything you did to him and his brother." The dragon said. The man boiled with rage as he watched the evil smile of the dragon."Fuck you bastard! You only deserve to die for what you have done Malefor. I trusted you back then but now you need to die" Sedro said. Kurth saw that the man was injured by the battle. So Kurth went in front of Sedro and took out his sword. "You maybe aren't Malefor but if you don't wanna die here right here, rigfht now, you better get the fuck outta here." Kurth said. The dragon that was controlled by Malefor looked surprised to see Kurthnega. " Not you again Kurthnega. Don't interfere with everything I do." The dragon said. Sedro looked at Kurth and asked "Who are you and why are you helping me instead of fleeing the city." "I am Malefor's son and I am also the Light Prince from the prophecy of the Twins of Fate. Don't worry, I'll protect you from my father's slave" Kurth said. Just as Kurth was about to attack the dragon, Revan blocked his attack with one of his broadswords. "Get out of the way, you don't have anything to do with all of this and I don't wanna hurt ya." Kurth said. Revan tried to attack Kurth with his other broadsword. "I won't let anyone kill my master." Revan said while he was attacking. Kurth juped back to some distance and put back his katana in it's sheath. "Looks like I'll have to play rough with ya kid." Kurth said as he dissapeared from Revan' sight. "What the fuck?! Where are you hiding you coward!" Revan said. As soon as he finished saying that, he received a punch in the stomach, then in the face and after that in the back. He received several hits until he fell to the ground coughing blood. "As you can see, I'm not hiding." Kurth said. Revan was about to get up but Kurth puched him right in the face. Revan fell to the ground, uncounscious. Kurth took out his sword again and began walking towards the dragon. "Not so fast Kurthnega!" A voice said. Kurth just had the time to turn back and block a girl's attack.

Kurth recognized the girl as being Kira. "What are you doing here Kira! Shouldn't you be with Father in his lair." Kurth said. "Father told me to hunt you down and bring you to him, and with force. Renatox, give me your strenght." Kira then attacked Kurth at an incredible speed and with an incredible power. Kurth had trouble blocking her attacks and he decided to play with speed instead of power so he went at his maximum speed. "Can't you see you're being controlled by him." Kurth said as he attacked Kira. Kira couldn't see where Kurth was. "Shut up, you don't know anything about his plans." Kira replied. Kurth turned into his full half dragon form to match Kira's power. "I do know his plans and his plans are to destroy the Dragon Realms and the Human World to make it one world with only dragons." Said Kurth as he hit Kira's claws. "That plan is the best plan to make everyone equal to each other just by having the same race everywhere" Kira said. Suddenly Kira saw a red circle around Kurth and his eyes became red. "**Don't you understand, he only wants to destroy the world. He's the one responsible for Mother's death and yet you still want to help him**." Kurth said with a demonic voice. Kira charged at Kurth but Kurth blocked the attack and repelled Kira. "Even if this is true, I would still follow Father loyaly." Kira said. But when she looked where Kurth stood she saw that he was not there anymore. "**Above you**!** Pyrial Crush**!" Kurth said as he did Pyrial Crush on Kira.

Meanwhile, the boy who was uncounscious when the fight had started woke up and saw a black creature fighting a purple creature. By seing them, the boy walked away from the battlefield but hurt himself against a man with a golden right dragon arm. "You better run from this battlefield or else it will be your death place." Sedro said. But the boy was scared but also fascinated to see creatures who looked like dragons. "Whoa, I never saw dragons in all of my life and now I see two of them fighting each other." The boy said. "It could be a battle that could destroy the whole city to ashes. So you better run" Sedro said. But the boy wouldn't move from his place.

Kira and Kurth were still fighting even though Kurth did Pyrial Crush on Kira. "Do you really think that this mere attack could kill me." Kira said. "**No, I don't want to kill you because I can help you**." Kurth said. Kira charged at Kurth but he wasn't there anymore. Suddenly she felt pain in her back and stomach, she looked down and sawn that Kurth had stabbed her. She fell on the ground also uncounscious due to the blood she had lost when Kurth had remove the blade from her body. Kurth shifted back to his human form. "I'm sorry Kira but it was the only choice. I had to stop you this time." Kurth said as he drew a circle around Kira. A portal opened under Kira and she was sucked in the portal. Kurth turned around to see if Sedro was alright but the only person he saw was the boy that was uncouscious before that battle. "What are you doing here kid, you could have been killed in this battle. And also, what's your name." Kurth said. "My name his Mark and I would like to accompany you because I have nowhere to go." Mark said. Kurth felt a little uneasy but still agreed to let Mark come with him. "Alright, you may come with me but we'll soon go back to the Dragon Realms." Kurth said

Kurth and Mark went to join back with Rebeka who had secured the citizens of the town still alive. "Rebeka, we'll soon go back to the Dragon Realms, I think I know how to control my portal power." Kurth said. Rebeka ran next to Kurth. "Really, you're saying we can actually go back there. But tell me Kurth, who is this boy?" Rebeka said. "My name is Mark and Kurthnega agreed to let me come with you." Mark said. Rebeka took Mark's hand. "Well Mark, welcome aboard our adventure." Rebeka said. Rebeka and Mark followed Kurth who was going into the forest. Kurth drew a circle on the ground while thinking about the Dragon Temple. A portal openned in the gorund. "Come on, jump in!" Kurth said as he jumped in the portal. Rebeka jumped in first and then Mark did the same. They reapeared in the Temple and all of the guardians were now safe. Ignitus came to greet them. "Kurth! Rebeka! It's good to see you back but where were you and I see you came with someone new. Don't be afraid young boy, I won't hurt you." Ignitus said. "Ignitus, what is going on here? Why is there decorations everywhere?" Kurth said. Another guardian came near Ignitus. He was blue and white. " My name is Cyril and the reason why there is so much decorations is becasue it will soon be the Year of the Dragon Festival" Cyril said.

---

**The Year of the Dragon approaches and Mark joined the group. I do not own Revan, Mark and Sedro, They belong to godofmadness43. *Hope you dont mind Man***


	8. The Year of the Dragon Festival

**Here's my 7th chapter and I hope you will enjoy this. there is going to bo some revelations in this chap and sorry for the wait it was my birthday Saturday. XD**

**---**

**Chapter 7 : The Year of the Dragon Festival**

Kurth, Rebeka and Mark were intorduced to Cyril who had told them about the festival and Terrador who was the earth guardian. "I'm honored to meet you all." Said Mark as he bowed to Ignitus and the other guardians. "Well you have our thanks and before going to the festival, we would like you to practice Mark. There is three choice of weapons, a sword, a lance or a bow." Ignitus said. Mark chose the sword and the began his training after the choice of weapon. Kurth decided to help Mark in his training by being his master. "Now think about fire and think about being on your sword and then the element will be absorbed within the blade." Kurth said. Mark thought about fire on his blade and soon his blade was covered in flames. "Great now try hitting the dummies in the training grounds." Kurth said and dummies appeared from the ground. Mark took a stance and slashed the dummy who burned down and sliced the head of another dummy that fell into ashes on the ground. Suddenly, three big dummies appeared in the training grounds. "Now it's time to unleash a fury attack, concentrate deeply within yourself and let the fire burn inside of you and let it all out." Kurth said. "Alright, I'll try to do it" Mark said. Mark concentrated himself deeply and he let the fire burn inside of him. He unleashed it and all of the dummies burned down to dust. All of his body was on fire but he didn't felt pain. "Awesome, so this is how using fire feels like." Mark said. "Good, you learn pretty fast and now you shall do the same thing with the three other elements left" Kurth said. Just when they were going to train for the ice element, Ignitus stopped them. "Alright, it's time we prepare for the festival so the training is over for today." Ignitus said. "Hold it right there, this kid ain't going anywhere with you dragons." Said a voice that Kurth recognized. "Dante! What are you doing in the Dragon Realms?" Kurth asked.

Dante jumped off the roof of the Temple and landed in front of Kurth. "What do you think Kurthnega, I came here looking for ya." Dante said. Mark took some steps near Kurth. "Are you really the real Dante, the famous demon hunter." Mark asked. "Yep, the one and only Dante who owns Devil May Cry." Dante said. "Oh yeah, I think I am gonna love this adventure after all." Mark said. "Sorry Dante, I can't go back for now, I need to save the two world from destruction." Kurth said. Dante put his hand on Kurth's shoulder. "I'm not here to stop you Kurth, I'm here to help ya." Dante said. "Thanks Dante, I'm glad that you join me and my group." Kurth said. Ignitus went in front of the group. "Sorry to stop your conversation but we should move to the city for the festival." Ignitus said. "Yeah, you're right Ignitus, we should get going." Kurth said. So, all of the group went to a small city near the Temple that had a huge tower. Ignitus told them that they needed to go at the top of the tower. "Hey, aren't you forgetting that I can't fly like you." Mark said. Kurth changed into his Light Prince form (**Full half dragon form**) and carried Mark up the tower. Ignitus and the other guardians walked at the edge of the tower. "All of you villagers, let the Year of the Dragon begin and we will have a new dragon within our world." Ignitus said loudly for all of the people in the town could hear him. Everyone could hear the cheers that some citizens said.

At night, Ignitus had prepared a ritual for Mark for the festival, it was a circle on the floor of the tower. "Enter the circle Mark." Ignitus said. Mark entered the circle and something that Kurth had never seen in all of his life. Mark yelled in pain as wings grew from his back. His arms and legs began to grow scales, his nails were becoming sharper and a tail appeared in his back. His head now looked traingle shaped, he grew a snout, horns and spikes on his spine. Mark had become a dragon but what was more surprising than Mark's transformation was that Kurth was yelling in pain for a few minutes until he fell on the ground uncouscious. Everyone heard something. "_No, the seal is broken, Ragnarok's seal inside Kurth was broken_." A voice said. Ignitus lokked at Kurth in shock. "He is the one who holds Ragnarok's seal. We need to reform the seal or else we shall all be doomed." Ignitus said. "Who exactly is Ragnarok Ignitus?" Dante asked. Ignitus turned back to Dante. "Ragnarok was an old black dragon that is said to have nearly caused the end of this world. He was the most powerful of all his tribe but he was too powerful for any dragon so he was exiled until he came back to nearly destroy all of his tribe, only few survived his attack, and he was stopped by the ancestor who sealed him into a body that would be able to contain him." Ignitus said. Dante took some back steps. "Oh, now I understand why you want to reform the seal as fast as we can, but can't Kurth contain his powers away and seal him away one more time." Dante said. "I'm afraid it isn't that simple my friend because from generations from genrations, all of the people that were chosen to hold Ragnarok's seal were consumed by his power." Ignitus replied. They took Kurth back at the Temple while Ignitus was explaining how Mark could shift back to his human form again. "You see Mark, you only need to touch the mark on your chest to shift back to your human self and vice versa." Ignitus explained. Kurth was carried to his room and Mark went straight to his room.

Meanwhile, in Kurth's dreams, Kurth saw a giant black dragon in front of him "Wh-Who are you and why are you even in my own head?" Kurth asked. The dragon laughed before Kurth. "Why are you laughing at me, dragon?" Kurth asked again. "**I am a part of you, you are the body chosen to hold my powers down but look at you, you are always using them. Whenever you turn into a half dragon, I am the one giving you the power. I am the one that keeps you in life.**" The dragon said. Kurth lookede at the dragon in shock. "You haven't answered to my question yet, who are you and how can you keep me in life." He asked. "**I am Ragnarok, I nearly destroyed all of the dragon race, you may hate me but you can't get rid of me or you will die. To tell the entire story, about a year after your birth, you began to contract a very rare disease that is said to kill soeone unless that person has a high power to totally destroy it. But you never had that power so your mother was desperate, thinking that you would die until she thought about me. She used her magic and called upon my spirit, I came at her request and I merged with your soul and your mother sealed me in your body so I could keep you alive. And you still have that disease so if you get rid of me, you shall die in horrible suffering. The only way for you to get rid of the disease and me is to give me all of your anger so I can transform it into power and destroy the disease**" Ragnarok explained.. Kurth looked at Ragnarok in his eyes which were red just like when he becomes enrage by something or someone. "So mother sealed you inside of me, but how can you talk to me freely if you are sealed away in my body?" Kurth asked. "**The ritual that the guardians performed on Mark gave me the power to break my seal and if you want to live without me in your life, give me all of your rage that you keep inside.**" Ragnarok said. Kurth nodded and went straight in front of Ragnarok. "Alright then, it's a deal. If I give you all of my rage, you will destroy the disease and leave my body." Kurth said. Ragnarok only laughed and nodded. '**So stupid, I will take the control of his body and finally get my revenge on the dragons.**' Ragnarok thought.

Kurth woke up and saw that Ignitus, Rebeka and Spyro were looking after him. "Kurth, we have to get Ragnarok out of your body right now." Ignitus said. "You can't get him out now or else you'll kill me." Kurth said. Rebeka back stepped in shock. "What do you mean that we will kill you by getting Ragnarok out of your body!" Rebeka said. Kurth got up and walked in front of Rebeka. "Because I contracted a disease that would have killed me but because of Ragnarok, I'm still alive. But don't worry, Ragnarok will destroy the disease with his power." Lied Kurth.

---

Kira woke up in Malefor's Lair and realized she was in the throne room. "You have failed me Kira and because of your failure, I will send Cynder instead of you to get the job done and I will send four dragon to help her. Gather near me, Azuron, Vouin, Tyrix and Zale." Malefor said. Azuron, the ice dragon, Vouin the wind dragon, Tyrix the thunder dragon and Zale the fire dragon all apeared and bowed to Malefor. "Master, what do you need from us?" Zale asked. "I need you to go and capture a boy named mark and bring him to me along with Kurthnega. Cynder shall be going with you." Malefor ordered them. The four dragons and Cynder soon took off to the direction of the Temple. "Kira, you need more power in order to defeat you brother because he too has a spirit inside of him but much more powerful than Renatox." Malefor said. Kira only put herself on her knees in front of her father. "Who is that spirit and how can I surpass him, help me defeat him Father." Kira asked. "The spirit is known as Ragnarok and was once a dragon that nearly destroyed all of the dragon race." Malefor said. "Isn't it dangerous for him to have such a spirit inside of him." Kira asked. "No it isn't because he was sealed within his body so he can't do anything unless the seal is broken which is now broken and if he regains all of his powers back which is not yet accomplished. But if he was to regain his powers, he would take over Kurthnega's body and Take his revenge upon all of the dragons." Malefor explained.

---

**Well, looks like Ragnarok is what keeps Kurth alive but Ragnarok wants to take over Kurth's body and Cynder, Azuron, Vouin, Tyrix and Zale are going to capture Kurth and Mark but for what purpose does they want Mark. Stay Tuned to know more**


	9. Unprepared Surprise

**This is my Newest Chapter and I hope you will al enjoy and I will add two new characters  
---**

**Chapter 8 : Unprepared Surprise**

After Kurth had explained the situation about him and Ragnarok, Kurth went to his room and Rebeka was already waiting for him. "Kurth, what are you going to do about Ragnarok?" Rebeka asked. Kurth thought about it for several seconds. "Guess I'll have to release him in order to have a normal life." Kurth said. "But before that Kurth, promise me that you will not die. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Rebeka said as she was hugging him. Kurth took her hands. "Don't worry about me Rebeka, I'll be just fine dealing with Ragnarok! But now, you should go back to your room, everyone needs some rest." Kurth said. Rebeka nodded and went to her own room. During the night, Kurth had a dream where he saw Ragnarok. "Are you sure it is the only way, to release you?" Kurth asked. "**It is the only way for you to have a normal life**." Ragnarok said. "Alright then, if you say so, then I will release you." Kurth said. Before leaving Ragnarok said something else. "**You should also need to know this, if you die, I will disappear along with you.**" Ragnarok said. Kurth nodded to that point. '**Stupid boy, releasing me will be the biggest mistake of all your miserable life**.' Ragnarok thought. Ragnarok then began to disappear and soon went away from Kurth's dream.

Kurth woke up in shock due to his dream, he saw that Ignitus was near him. "Kurth, are you feeling right? I was hearing you mumbling in you sleep" Ignitus asked. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just had a dream and saw Ragnarok" Kurth said. So, Ignitus and Kurth talked about several things until everyone was up. Mark was the first one to come to the room where the pool of Visions was. "So Mark, ready to continue your training." Kurth said. "Yep ready to go whenever you want." Mark said. Kurth gave him his sword. "Alright you should get ready cause we shall begin now and we'll train with ice this time" Kurth said. But before they could begin, two person came in the Training Grounds. One was a boy maybe two years older than Kurth and Mark, he had brown-blondish hair and he had a claymore on his back. The other was a girl the same age as Kurth and Mark, she wore a blue dress and she had a staff in her back. Ignitus saw them and went to greet them. "I'm glad you two could come, I would like to introduce you to Mark and Kurthnega." Ignitus said to the two. "Hi, my name is Yulie, I'm pleased to meet you." Said Yulie. "Welcome to the Dragon Temple Yulie, I'm Kurthnega but you can call me Kurth" Kurth said. Yulie then looked at Mark. "I think that you are Mark, I heard about you during the Festival" Yulie said. Mark nodded. "Yeah, I'm Mark and I'm very glad to meet you" Mark said. After having met Yulie, the boy went in front of the two. "Hey, my name is Siegfried" Siegfried said. "Hi, the name's Kurthnega, nice to meet ya." Kurth said. Mark looked at him. "And my name is Mark" Mark said. Kurth then looked at Mark summoned new dummies. "I think we should continue our training if you ever want to be stronger" Kurth said. Mark took out his blade and took a stance. "Come on! I'm ready whenever you are" Mark said.

---

Meanwhile, as Kurth and the other were training, Cynder, Azuron, Voin, Tyrix and Zale were near the Dragon Temple. "Jeez, why do we need to capture some kids, even for our master" Tyrix said. Cynder glared at him. "These are our master orders so shut up and just follow his orders and capture Mark and Kurthnega." Cynder said. "Come on Cynder. Why should we care about some freakings kids that doesn't even know about us. We should go back and just forget about them." Zale said. Cynder turned back and grabbed Zale by the neck. "Don't defy the master's orders ever again or I shall kill you all one by one. Is that clear for all of you." Cynder said. Zale was nearly unable to breathe. "Alright...General Cynder... But just let me go... I can't breathe anymore." Zale said. Cynder let go him and continued her way to the Temple and the four dragon followed her.

---

As Kurth and Mark were training, Ignitus saw five dragons coming to the Temple and recognized one of them as being Cynder. "No, not again, they are coming here yet again." Ignitus said to himself. After having seen that, Ignitus hurried to the Training Grounds to warn the others. "Everyone, run and hide, Cynder is coming here again and with four other dragon and I think they want to capture us again." Ignitus said. "But Ignitus, where can we escape if they come and attack us." Spyro said. Kurth took out his katana. "If they want to capture me, they will have to taste the steel of my blade." Kurth said. "If Kurth is going to fight, so do I." Rebeka said. And soon everyone agreed to stay in the Temple to stop the attack. Cynder arrived at the Training Grounds and saw that people were waiting for her arrival. "Well, well, well. I came here to capture a boy named Mark and another one called Kurthnega. But with what I'm seeing now, they are giving themselves to me. Everyone, attack them." Cynder said as the four dragons attacked the group. Azuron and his group first began to attack the Guardians which were quite easy to defeat. After several minutes, they had captured the four Guardians. "So now, we,ll take the kids down." Azuron said. Azuron attacked Rebeka, Voin attacked Mark, Tyrix attacked Yulie and Zale attacked Siegfried. As for Cynder, she took on Kurth and Spyro.

Both Kurth and Spyro were clashing against Cynder, the two of them were quite powerful and they managed to injure Cynder at several spot on her body, but Cynder suddenly managed to knock out Spyro. "Spyro! Cynder, I will kill you for what you have done to him." Kurth said in rage. "Oh, don't worry, you will suffer the same fate as your friend." Cynder said laughing. Kurth decided to go help the others. In the other battlefield, Tyrix and Zale were getting the upper hand on Yulie and Siegfried. Zale used his speed to outmatch Siegfried, Zale sneaked in Siegfried back and knock him out. "Siegfried!" Mark and Kurth yelled. Tyrix was playing around with Yulie and he decided to use his electricity powers to charge his tail with electricity and he completely knocked out Yulie. "Yulie!" Mark yelled as he saw her fall on the ground. At each memeber of the group the four dragons captured, Kurth's anger was becoming even bigger than before and all of that anger was given to Ragnarok. But the thing that made Kurth go onslaught was when Voin had Knocked out Rebeka. "You fucking bastards, I will kill you all one by one for everything you'Ve done to my friends." Kurth yelled at the four dragons. '**Go on Kurthnega, use my power again to defeat them**' Ragnarok said to Kurth. Kurth turned into his demonic Half dragon form which was the power granted by Ragnarok. But before he could attack any of them, Cynder got in his back and knocked him out. "Alright, the job is complete, bring everyone here at out lair." Cynder ordered

---

When Kurth woke up, he was in a cell and there was Ignitus and Rebeka in the same as Kurth. "Rebeka, Ignitus, are you two alright?" Kurth asked. "Barely." Rebeka said. "I'll live." Ignitus said. Mark, Spyro, Yulie and Siegfried were in the cell in front of Kurth's cell. "We're all alright here." Mark said. The other guardians were in the cell next to Kurth's cell. "Ignitus, we need to get out of here or he will come and kill us." Terrador said. "Who said that I would kill you Terrador." A dragon said. Kurth recognized the dragon as being the same as the one in Mark's town. "You! What are you doing here and what do you want from us. And first of all, who are you?" Kurth asked. The dragon went in front of Kurth's cell. "Oh but it's quite simple Kurthnega, I am your father, Malefor but I use this dragon as my slave. This body is the body of Falzar, a purple dragon just like his son." Malefor said looking at Spyro. Spyro looked at Falzar in shock. "No, it can't be, he can't be my father." Spyro said. Everyone could hear Malefor laughing. "Oh but yes, he is your father Spyro. Now bring me Kurthnega and this Mark." Malefor said to Zale and Voin." Zale took Kurth while Voin took Mark. Both were taken in front of Falzar controlled by Malefor. "Kurthnega, as your father, I order you to join me and rule over these pathetic worlds." Malefor said. Kurth laughed in front of his father. "Me joining my father, the one who killed my mother, I'd rather die in a battlefield than to join you." Kurth said. Malefor then looked at Mark. "You will join my army whether you want it or not by torturing you two." Malefor said in rage. "I won't join you because i don't even know who you are and you seem like this world doesn't need you anymore so I think I'll help Kurth defeat you." Mark said. Malefor was in a blind rage. "So be it! Falzar, get rid of them, I don't need them anymore." Malefor said.

Falzar charged electricty and aimed for Kurth. "Oh damn, I'm so freaking toasted." Kurth said as Falzar unleashed his attack on Kurth. Kurth yelled in pain as he received the attack. "So, will you join me now my son." Malefor said. "Not even if you begged me." Kurth said with a smile. "Fine, Falzar! KILL HIM!" Malefor yelled. Falzar then used fire to burned Kurth. Kurth yelled once again in pain but it was even more painful than before. "No please, don't kill him. I wouldn't know what to do without him." Rebeka said, crying. Kurth heard Rebeka crying. '_She is crying because she doesn't want me to die. No one gets away with making Rebeka cry. I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE HER CRY AGAIN.'_ Thought Kurth in anger. '**Then use my power to protect her and give me more anger so you can finally have a normal life.**' Said Ragnarok. But Malefor was already torturing Mark and Yulie was also beging for him to stay alive. A black aura began to cover Kurth while a gold aura was covering Mark's body. A flash appeared and everyone one was blinded by it. When the flash had disappear, Kurth was in his half-dragon form but a black dragon spirit was behing Kurth and seemed to be linked to him. As for Mark, there was only a human spirit. "Kurth is now controlled by Ragnarok but don't worry everyone. he didn't took over his body." Ignitus said. "**Well, if it isn't Malefor. The same dragon that started my wish to get my revenge on all dragon**." Ragnarok said. Malefor's spirit looked at Kurth in shock." No, it can't be. Ra-Ragnarok has managed to take control over Kurth's body." Malefor said. Ragnarok looked at Zale and raised his hand. "You have no use in this world dragon, die by my hand." Ragnarok said. As soon as he said that, a red beam was fired from his hand. The beam completely destroyed by the beam and blood splashed everywhere. Soon, Mark's arm changed into a dragon arm and he looked at his new arm and said. "Alright, I'll have some fun." Mark said. But before he could attack Falzar, Ragnarok saw the human spirit and he recognized him a being the Dragon King Sedro. "**Ah Sedro, how nice for the Dragon King that sealed my body away come and visit me in this crappy lair.**" Ragnarok said . "Ragnarok, how did you ened up in that body." Sedro asked. "**Oh but it's quite simple, that boy had a disease that need strong power to destroy and his mother merged my soul with his body and sealed me whithin his body and when he's going to give me all of my powers back, I'll have my revenge against all dragon and also you, Sedro.**" Ragnarok said. Sedro made Mark took out his sword ans so did Ragnarok. "Well Ragnarok, if you really want my death, I'll kill you before you even kill me." Sedro said.

The two spirits began to fight and with every hit the landed on one of their swords. The floor trembled and eventually the cells doors broke and opened. Everyone got out but Azuron, Voin and Tyrix captured the three guardians that were separated from Ignitus. The battle against Ragnarok and Sedro only lasted a few minutes because both Kurth and Mark fell unconscious. The other took the two of them and went back to the Temple where to would discuss about what had happened.

---

**Alright everyone, this concludes this chapter and I hope you liked it. I don not own Falzar. Are mark and Kurth alright? You'll find out on my next chap**


	10. Tyrix The Thunder Dragon

**Welcome back for A Legend Arise. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**---**

**Chapter 9 : The Adventure Begins, Tyrix the Thunder Dragon**

Kurth woke up yet again in one of his dreams, but this time, Ragnarok wasn't the one there. Instead it was Elena who was in front of Kurth. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Kurth asked. "_I came to warn you my son_." Elena said. "Warn me about what?" asked Kurth. "_That you need to stop using Ragnarok's powers or else you'll be doing things you never wanted to happen_." said Elena. Kurth didn't even moved an inch after hearing this. "I know what could happen but it's the only way for me to have a normal life in this world." said Kurth. Elena walked slowly to Kurth. "_There is an other way for you to have your normal life_." said Elena. Kurth looked in shock his mother. "Really! There's really an other way! Then tell me what is it Mother." said Kurth. But before she could answer, Elena was taken away by a mysterious force. "Mother! Where are you Mother?" said Kurth. Suddenly, Ragnarok appeared in a black cloud. "**Don't worry, she is alright. She just went away and took a rest**." laughed Ragnarok. Kurth looked at Ragnarok with cold eyes. "Where is she! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD!" yelled Kurth. Ragnarok stopped laughing and replied back to Kurth. "**I didn't want her to tell you any unnecessary information**." said Ragnarok. Kurth couldn't control his rage anymore. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! If you do anything to her, I ASSURE YOU THAT YOU WILL ONLY BE A DISTANT MEMORY IN THIS GODDAMN WORLD." yelled Kurth in a burst of dark energy that made Ragnarok disappear into a black cloud. Kurth panted until his vision got totally black.

Kurth woke up in his room in the Temple and saw that Rebeka was next to him. "Thank goodness! You're still alive. We thought we had lost you forever." said Rebeka as she hugged Kurth. "Hey, hey, calm down Rebeka. But more importantly, how long was I unconscious." asked Kurth. Rebeka stopped hugging him. "You've been unconscious for two and it has been one week that Mark woke up from what happened with Malefor." said Rebeka. Kurth got up slowly because his body was still tired from what happened in Malefor's Lair. Kurth put on some clothes and went to see the others in the room where was the Pool of Vision. "Kurth, everyone thought you were dead but I think that fate doesn't want you to die." said Ignitus by seeing Kurth enter the room. Dante got up and went to see Kurth. "Kid, you surely are something. I guess your mother wasn't wrong about ya, you are to become strong." said Dante. "Thanks Dante. Maybe I'll become even more powerful than you." said Kurth. Dante took out Rebellion. "Oh yeah, wanna test if you're more powerful than I am." said Dante in challenge. Kurth took out Inferno. "It'll be a pleasure to fight you" said Kurth.

The two of them went to the Training Grounds and prepared themselves before beginning the battle. "Ready?" asked Dante. "Ready!" said Kurth. They both charged at each other and started clashing. Dante had an advantage because his brother also used a katana so he knew how to fight someone wielding one. But Dante soon realized he made a mistake thinking that Kurth was fighting like if he was wielding a katana, he fought like if he was wielding any kind of swords. The two of them fought hardly until Kurth managed to hit Dante. "Not bad, not bad. You've improved your skills since last time didn't ya" said Dante. Kurth jumped back after they slashed their blades. "Yeah, I had my time to prove them." said Kurth. Dante and Kurth charged again at each other and hit their swords. Kurth jumped back and took out his guns. "Well Dante, looks like you're gonna have one hell of a day!" said Kurth with a smile. He started shooting at Dante to get the attention off him. Dante was occupied dodging bullets and when he looked at where Kurth was standing but he wasn't there anymore. Dante then felt something cold on his throat, he looked up and saw Kurth holding his katan on his throat. "Looks like I lost to you, you really are good. You were right saying that you could become more powerful than I am" said Dante. Kurth took Inferno into his sheath. "Thanks, I never thought I could beat the one who taught me everything about fighting with weapons."said Kurth. Kurth helped Dante got up and went inside too see if Ignitus had found anything about the whereabouts of the other guardians. "Ignitus, have you found anything about the guardians." asked Kurth. Sparx flew next to him. "Dude, Ignitus has just found the whereabouts of Volteer so yeah he has found something about them." said Sparx.

Everyone was around the pool of visions to locate the exact location of Volteer. "It would seem that Volteer is located in Dante's Freezer." said Ignitus. "Am I really that famous around too to call that place with my name." said Dante. Everyone started laughing at Dante's comment. "Anyway, we should focus on getting Volteer back than making jokes." said Spyro. "I agree with you young dragon." said Ignitus. "Alright, now we're going to Dante's Freezer another time and I hope this time will not be as cheap as last time. Okay, I'm taking Spyro, Rebeka, Dante, Mark, Yulie, Siegfried and Sparx with me and you Ignitus, you stay here and fill us in with information if necessary." said Kurth before leaving the Temple.

One hour later, everyone was in in front of the ice fortress. "Alright everyone, let's go save Volteer and get him back at the Temple." said Kurth. Everyone agreed on going inside the fortress but when they made their move on the ice field that leads to the fortress, an army of apes charged at them and there was new catapults that were shooting at them. "I hate catapults cause they are cheap. Oh well, guess I'll have to kill them all" said Kurth. Spyro went next to Kurth. "I think that the two of us might get a chance to destroy those catapults." said Spyro. Kurth looked at Mark and saw his Dragon's Arm. "Dude, I hope you know how to use your arm" said Kurth to Mark. "I know how to use it like if I had it my whole life." said Mark. "Good, I'll try something on one of the catapult and if I fail or succeed, you try to destroy one of those three catapults." said Kurth. Rebeka went near Kurth. "And what do we do Kurth?" asked Rebeka. Kurth looked at her. "You shall help us destroy these catapults with your magic. As for the others, we'll need cover so you will go and attack those apes on the field. Sparx looked at Kurth in panic. "Are you crazy man! We'll get killed by those apes, look at the number of apes against us." said Sparx in panic. "Calm down Sparx and listen, the number of enemies isn't the thing that decides the fate of a battle. It is the tactics that makes the tides of a battle turn." said Kurth calmly. Kurth raised his hand so it would point the first catapult. '_Alright, let the energy flow through my arm and ... fire it' _thought Kurth. Then a beam just like the one Ragnarok shot on Zale appeared from the hand of Kurth, but it was white this time. The beam went straight to the first catapult destroying everything on it's way, when it had reached the catapult, it was completely shattered into pieces. Everyone looked at Kurth in surprise and saw that he wasn't even panting. "Oh shit, only a Dragon Lord could unleash such an attack without being exhausted" said Mark who had read many books about the dragons. During his reading, he had found about the Dragon Lords, he learned that they were people who were given the title of Dragon Lord by Ungh-Agor, The Dragon God. "Alright those that needs to provide cover for Rebeka and Mark go on, protect them with you soul because it is the destruction of those catapult that will make us win this battle." said Kurth before charging with the others.

Kurth changed into his half dragon form and charged at apes. He slashed them one after another. Dante was shooting them with his guns, Ebony and Ivory, while Yulie turned into a dragon and killed a bunch of apes. As for Siegfried, he used his claymore to kill al the apes that were on his way. Rebeka was protected by the cover that the others provided and so was Mark, Rebeka concentrated and prepared a spell. "Indignation" said Rebeka. As soon as the spell was casted, a circle appeared beneath the catapult and a large lightning appeared in the sky and crashed on the catapult that was completely pulverized. As for Mark who had learned how to use his Dragon's Arm, he extended his arm and a ghostly replica of his arm appeared and grabbed the catapult that was left. When he grabbed the catapult, he lifted the catapult and then crushed it by closing his real Dragon's Arm.

By seeing all of the catapults being destroyed, the remaining apes ran away from the battlefield and went inside the fortress. "Oh yeah, now we can go inside the fortress and find Volteer." said Kurth. "And after that, we can go save the other guardians." said Spyro. Dante took out Rebellion and walked in front of everyone. "It's not like I wanna break your fun but we still need to save Volteer who is here." said Dante. Kurth took out Inferno and followed Dante. "He's right guys, we still need to save Volteer and get him back to the Temple." said Kurth. Mark took out his blade and followed them. "What are you waiting for guys, won't you come with us and have one hell of a party." said Mark. Soon, everyone agreed on going further into the fortress to find Volteer. On their way, they encountered a group of apes that was blocking their way. "You shall not pass here intruders." said the captain of the group. Kurth and Dante took out their guns. "Even if we make our way through. I think that you are the ones that are going to die here." said Kurth. Just after Kurth said that, everyone prepared for battle. "You won't even last for two minutes, you idiots." said Mark. The enemy group charged at them while Kurth and Dante readied themselves with their guns. "Alright Dante, it's going to be one hell of a party!" said Kurth. Dante gave a smile to him. "Yep, I can already see the blood flowing on the ground." said Dante. They then began shooting at them but they saw that they were wearing armors that protected them against the guns bullets. "Alright, you wanna play tough, then I'll use my other weapon." said Kurth. He took back his guns and took out Inferno and charged at the group. Dante saw Kurth do the same thing and he also took out his sword and charged at them. Soon everyone was charging at the enemy group.

During the fight, Rebeka was the only one who wasn't charging since she was using magic to attack her enemies. Everything was going well in the battle until the captain of the group came in the battle equipped with bombs ready to be thrown. "You've got to be kidding me, and he had bombs on him all the time, they should have told me and I would have made a nice firework." said Dante. "Yeah, and I would have watched you do all of the job while we were resting. Come on and fight them , it's better than to whine." said Kurth before slashing an enemy. The captain soon started to throw bombs at Kurth and the others. "Kill them all before they reach Tyrix." said the captain. Kurth dodged the bombs easily and so did Dante and the others, Kurth charged at some apes but then after having get rid of those that were on his way, he charged at the captain and tried to kill him but before he could slash, the captain used a sword and blocked Kurth's attack but then Mark came in the captain's back and killed him with one slash. The apes were trying to escape but they were all killed by everyone that were with Kurth. "Good job everyone, now we can go and take down Tyrix." said Kurth. They all continued their way until they arrived at the center of the fortress where Volteer could be seen. "Volteer!" said Spyro. "I think that I underestimated you and I shall grant you a wish ... by killing you all." said a voice. Then a dragon came into the room. "Tyrix, I should have known that you would be waiting for us." said Kurth.

Tyrix was a yellow dragon that ressembled Volteer but there was only his face that wasn't the same. He was one of Malefor's most trusted soldier. "I think that you've lived long enough. Come to me, Ice King." said Tyrix. An ice giant fell on the ground equipped with a shield and a sword. "This Ice King will kill you all. I will enjoy seeing you all die." said Tyrix. Kurth took out Inferno and took a stance. "Not a chance!" said Kurth. "You won't kill us that easily." said Dante who was taking out Rebellion. Mark turned into a dragon and took a combat stance. "Like you'll be able to kill us." said Mark. "If we all believe, nothing can stop us." said Rebeka before turning into half dragon. Kurth was teleported to where Tyrix stood. "Sorry Kurthnega, but you won't help your friends this time." said Tyrix. "Whatever, I don't need them to kill you." said Kurth before going into half dragon form. They charged at each other and started to slash at each other trying to kill one another. The battle seemed equal because none of the two had hit the other and it kept on going like this until Tyrix managed to hit Kurth on the leg. Kurth looked at his leg and continued to fight even though he had an injury. Kurth was so concentrated that he managed to hit him enough to leave him unable to fight back using a bit of his speed. "What's the matter, can't you keep up with my speed." said Kurth. "I'm not finished yet, I'll come back and hunt you down you little piece of shit." growled Tyrix before disappearing in a smake screen. "Damn! Come back here you little coward." said Kurth. But there was no response. He tried to see if Tyrix was still there but it was in vain. He heard the sounds of the battle below and went down to help the others.

When he got down the battlefield where he fought against Tyrix. He jumped and landed next to Spyro. "Where were Kurth? We were wondering where you were." said Spyro. "Sorry bout that buddy but I had a fight against Tyrix and he wasn't wanting any of ya to coin me in that fight." explained Kurth. Rebeka saw Kurth and ran to hug him. "I was so worried about you Kurth. I even thought you would lose to Tyrix." said Rebeka. "Don't worry, I'm there and I am alive." said Kurth. But the Ice King interrupted their little moments by trying to attack Kurth and Rebeka, Kurth saw what he was trying to do and he pushed Rebeka back and took out Inferno and he waited for the Ice King's hand to be close enough. "Pyrial Inferno!" said Kurth as he unleashed his attack and destroyed one of the Ice King's hand. "Mark, Spyro, Dante! Here's our chance to strike it down." said Kurth. Kurth, Mark and Dante ran and jumped on the Ice King's arm to go and destroy his head. Kurth prepared his Prial Inferno while Dante was preparing his Stinger attack. Mark and Spyro were only charging at the Ice King's head and the four of them together managed to completely destroy the Ice King.

After having destroyed the Ice King, everyone went to see how Volteer was doing. "The way you destroyed that creature was incredible, brilliant, magnificient. And you were only four to attack it and yet you won against a giant. This is spectacular!" said Volteer. "It's not the best moment to talk about the way we fight, we should get back to the temple where Ignitus is waiting for us." said Kurth to stop Volteer from talking. "Oh yes, I'm sorry Kurth, we'd better get back before we freeze here." said Volteer. "Finally, we can go back home. I thought we'd never go back." said Sparx. Everyone looked at Sparx. "What? What, I said something i shouldn't have said" said Sparx. Everyone started laughing as they were going back to the Temple. "You do know that you sounded completely stupid back there Sparx." said Spyro. "I agree with Spyro" said Kurth. Soon everyone agreed that Sparx sounded completely stupid. "Whatever, shouldn't we get back to the Temple." said Sparx who was angry. So they continued their way to the Temple to finally reach it the next morning.

---

**Who will be the next one to be saved? Where did Tyrix went after the battle he lost against Kurth? Stay tuned to know about it. I do not Own Dante, he belongs to Capcom**


	11. Azuron The Ice Dragon

**Welcome back to my 10th Chapter Dear Readers. New Characters are going to appear and Yes Montecristo, If I have said anything about Agor, its because he's going to be in this story**

---

**Chapter 10 : Azuron The Ice Dragon**

When Kurth and everyone arrived at the Temple, Ignitus was already waiting for them. "Ah, it's good to see you are all alright, and to see that you are not harmed Volteer." said Ignitus. "It's good to see you too old friend, I must say that these young ones are truly remarkable, incredible and fantastic." said Volteer. Soon, Kurth joined the conversation. "You have our thanks Volteer, but you must know that we had to go through many traps to save you." said Kurth. "I am relieved to see you all back in one piece, but back to work. Volteer, what was Cynder doing to you before Tyrix came?" said Ignitus. Volteer was trying to remember what Cynder was doing to him. "It seemend as if she was using me as a power source to charge a strange crystal." said Volteer. "It seems that she wants to resurrect the Dark Master as quickly as she can by charging that crystal with our elements." said Ignitus. Spyro looked worried about what they have just said. "Shouldn't we go to save the other guardians then." said Spyro. "Yes Spyro, I have found out about the whereabouts of Cyril, the ice guardian. He is located in Tall Plains, go there at once and take any means to rescue him." said Ignitus. "Just wait a moment Ignitus, souldn't we train Mark to use the electricity power and I'd also want to test his power against me." said Kurth. Ignitus couldn't disagree because if they were to win the war against Malefor, they would need Mark's help. "Agreed, you may train Mark and test his strenght but after that, you will need to go and search for Volteer." said Ignitus. So Kurth and Mark prepared for the training.

Kurth made dummies appear in the Training Grounds. "Alright Mark, let the electricity's energy charge in your body and unleash it's power." said Kurth. As Mark was focusing, he could feel the power of electricity flowing through all of his body. "Now unleash electricity's power and destroy those dummies." said Kurthasother dummies appeared. Mark charged at a dummy and when he slashed it, the dummy was electrocuted and it exploded into pieces. Mark locked a dummy and slashed through the air with his sword, a lighting appeared from the blade and pierced through three dummies. "Now then, unleash your fury attack and finish the electricity training. let it charge through you and anticipate it's movements." said Kurth. Mark focused and cleared his mind. He unleashed his fury attack and lightnings appeared and destroyed every dummy in the Training Grounds. "Good, you learn very fast, now then, shall we begin our real battle." said Kurth. "With pleasure Kurth." said Mark.

Kurth took out inferno and Mark took out his sword. Kurthcharged at Mark to taking him by surprise and quickly gain the upper hand but it was quite a bad move. Mark pushed him back withhissword and tried to grab him with his Dragon's Arm. "Won't fall for this trick." said Kurth before taking his guns. Kurth shot at Mark's arm and managed to pierce through Mark's ghostly replica of his arm and strike his real arm. Kurth charged again but this time, Mark was prepared for an attack like that. Mark grabbed Kurth's sword and stabbed Kurth's arm. Blood covered Kurth's arm and soon fell on the ground. "Damn it. You are getting better and better by each day." said Kurth. "Thanks, now then shall we continue?" said Mark. Kurth use his other hand and grabbed his wounded arm. Strangely, as soon as he touched his wounded arm, he wasn't feeling pain and the wound was fully healed. 'Awesome, if I knew I could do that, I would've done it earlier.' thought Kurth. Then Kurth and Mark continued their battle. To give Mark more difficulties, Kurthturnedinto his first half dragon form. But still his speed and power were increased. "Alright, if you wanna play though, then I'll play with ya." said Kurth before charging at Mark. Mark was took by surprised by Kurth's speed. "Shit, I'm gonna lose this battle for sure." said Mark. Kurth was running around him so fast that Mark couldn't even follow his movement. "What's wrong? Can't you follow my movements." said Kurth. Mark was stressed due to Kurth's speed and he tried to watch from every sides but when he looked back in front of him, Kurth had his katana on his neck. Near the Temple, a man and a dragon appeared and saw Kurth pointing his sword at Mark. "Mark, I think that this man wants to kill this boy." said the dragon. "Don't worry Godith, I'll make sure that he doesn't have the chance to kill that boy." said the man named Mark. The man took out his sword and charged at Kurth. Kurth feeled an enemy presence behind him. Kurth did a back flip and pointed his sword at the man. "Dude, trying to strike someone else in the back is so not cool." said Kurth. "I wouldn't have tried to strike you if you hadn't tried to kill that boy and who are you to attack these people." said the other Mark. "So you wanna know who I am, very well. I am Kurthnega, son of Malefor. Me and my sister Kira are Malefor'stwinwho were separated from birth. I am the one who is not corrupted and my sister is the one loyal to my father." said Kurth.

Godith came and joined the other Mark. "So why were you trying to kill him?" asked the other Mark. "I wasn't trying to kill Mark, we were training." said Kurth. The other Mark soon realized he had done a mistake. "Oh shit, I'm sorry for trying to kill you." said Mark. "Nah, don't worry bout that, lots of people have tried to kill me before, so you're not the first one. But first, who are you?" asked Kurth. "My name is Mark and I am a Dragon Lord and the dragon next to me is my wife Godith." said Mark. Kurth turned back to his group. "Everyone, we should get going to Tall Plains before Cynder can power any other crystals. We're off to save Cyril. Mark, if you want to join us, then you can do as you wish" said Kurth. "Then, we shall join you and help you in your quest." said Mark. Kurth turned at Mark. "Then get ready, cause we're leaving now." said Kurthbefore leaving with his group and Mark and Godith following them.

---  
**The other Mark will now be known as DLMark, cause with the two mark in this story, it'll be confusing for everyone.**  
---

Everyone went to Tall Plains to locate and rescue Cyril, the Ice Guardian. Once they had reached it, they saw apes going through a tunnel. "From what I learned from Ignitus, this place was once the home of an ancient tribe called the Atlawa and that they have been driven underground by Cynder and her forces." said Kurth. "So, all we need to do is to kill those apes, give back the land to the Atlawa and rescue Cyril. Right." said Mark. "Yep, so come on now, let's go kick some ugly asses." said DL Mark. So they all agreed to continue and rescue Cyril. After having gone through the small tunnel, they arrived in a bigger zone where maybe thirty apes were waiting for them. There was also a bigger ape higher in the zone who seemed like he had dynamite on him and that he wanted to throw them at the group. "Oh shit, this one will be our top priority. Everyone, try to kill that ape who holds dynamite in his hand." said Kurth. But everyone was busy fighting other apes that they couldn't hear was he was saying. 'Ah fuck that shit, I'll just kick his fucking ass myself.' thought Kurth. Kurth transformed into his half dragon form, he took out his guns and he flew right in front of the big ape and he began to fire at him. Kurth stopped shooting only when the ape was lying on the floor in his own blood, dead. After killing the ape, the apes were angry about their leader being killed that went on rampage. They all regrouped and they charged at their enemies. "Watch out everyone, cause here I come. Meteor Strike!" Shouted Kurth before charging at the group of apes at a speed nearly as fast as the sound. He used his control over fire to infuse power to his blade and when he struck the group, the group was completely annihilated. Even the land was covered in cracks due to the power Kurthused. "Whoa dude, when we talk about fire, I'll never go and play with your nerves." said Sparx. "Yeah good idea Sparx." said Kurth. Everyone strated laughing at his comment but they were soon all brought back to senses by DL Mark. "Um, guys, shouldn't we get back at what we came for?" asked DL Mark. "Yeah, alright, the party is over so we go back and continue to search for Cyril." said Kurth. Rebeka went next to Kurth. "I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you Kurth." said Rebeka as she took Kurth's hand. "I don't want to break your little moment but I think we have a Guardian to find." said Mark. "Well, it can wait a little Mark. We're together you pretty boy." said Yulie before taking Mark's hand. "Am I the only who doesn't have anyone to have a little moment with? Because it's really a torture to watch you!" shouted Spyro. "Hey, you still have me buddy. Come here so I can take your hand." said Sparx. After hearing that, Spyro thought that Sparx was even more stupid then before. "Uhh, no thanks Sparx. Guys, if you're searching for me, I'll be searching for Cyril." said Spyro as he was leaving.

Everyone followed Spyro after realizing he was gone. "Sorry if you were feeling lonely but it's not our fault that you don't have anyone for you." said Kurth. "Don't say such things, I still have all you as my friends." said Spyro. So they continued their search for Cyril until they had reached a bigger area than the other and there was a bridge leading to some sort of sacred shine. They soon saw Cynder taking off and going somewhere else. "Cynder! If she is here, then Cyril and if I think about it, Azuron must be there to make sure we don't save him." said Kurth. "Yeah so let's go and kick some asses." said Mark. So they went to the shrine and they saw Azuron who was waiting for them and Cyril was behind him. "Well, well. If it isn't Malefor's pathetic son and his group of idiots." taunted Azuron. Without warning, Kurth went in a rage and teleported right behind Azuron and he took out Inferno and he placed his sword right in front of his throat. "Say that I'm pathetic one more time and I'll make sure that you won't live this through." shouted Kurth. Azuron wasn't scared at all, instead he used his elbow to hit Kurth in the stomack to make him back off from him. "Oh, you don't like me saying that you are pathetic, well that's too bad because you are really pathetic. But instead, I'll grant you the pleasure of being killed by the guardian of this shrine. Rise from your ancient slumber and serve me, Stone Sentinel." shouted Azuron. A stone golem appeared from the ground and then walked slowly to where Kurth and the others were. Kurthprepared to fight with the Stone Sentinel but he was teleported to where Azuronstood but this time he was with Mark.

A man then appeared next to Azuron and Kurth recognized him as being the same one he fought in Mark's town. "Revan! what are doing here?" asked Kurth. "I am here to help Azuron defeat you." said Revan. Kurth took out Inferno and Mark took out his blade. "Alright Mark, I take on Azuron and you take Revan." said Kurth before charging towards Azuron. "Okay, we'll do it like that." said Mark before charging toward Revan. Mark saw that Revan had also a Dragon's Arm but it wasn't scaring him because he had one too. "I knew from the very first moment I saw you that you were too confident and your confidence will lose you." taunted Azuron. "Shut up you motherfucker or I'll tear your body to shreds." shouted Kurth. Azuron only laughed at Kurth and he charged at him. "You, able to kill me. That is impossible, not in your current state." said Azuron. Kurth only dodged his attacks and tried to fight back. On Mark's side, it was Mark who had the upper hand because he was very skilled and he knew very well how to use his Dragon's Arm. Mark wasn't recognizing Revan because Revan was wearing a mask to hide his true identity from his brother Mark. Mark used a combo on Revan and after doing that combo, he used a fire fury and all of the things Revan used to hide his identity were burned and Mark saw Revan, his older brother, standing right in front of him. "B- Brother, what are you doing here?" asked mark in shock. "You never guessed that we would end up fighting one against the other." said Revan. Mark walked back a little. "But why, why are you siding with them?" asked Mark. "Well, to be honest, I needed to get some information and i got that information so now I can leave their side and join yours." said Revan. The two of them stopped fighting and they saw how Kurthwas handling the situation with Azuron. Kurth was unable to attack thus giving Azuron the chance to attack him and beat him. Azuron dashed at Kurth and he punched him in the stomach and after he used his tail to make him fall to the ground and when he was at the ground, Azuron started walking at him to give Kurth the final blow. But before Azuron could kill Kurth, Revan dashed at Azuronand he placed one of his broadsword on his neck. "Y-you traitor!" shouted Azuron. "Hmph, me a traitor. I never sided with you from the very beginning." said Revan. "Damn you! You are nothing but a bastard." said Azuron before disappearing in a smoke screen. "I think I owe you a thanks." said Kurth to Revan. "Don't mention it, it was nothing." said Revan.

Back down, the golem was already defeated, it was DL Mark and Spyro who defeated it with their powers. "Aw, come one guys. You could have saved us some fun against the creature." said Kurth "Soryy Kurth but if someone or something attacks me, then I need to kill it." said DL Mark. "But anyway guys, shouldn't we save Cyril and get him back to the Temple." said Spyro. Kurth, Mark, DL Mark and the other all agreed to get Cyril back to the Temple and from there, go search for Terrador. "Oh yeah, after this, we are going to save Terrador." said Kurth before taking Cyril back.

---

In the Floating Islands, Kira was standing in front of her father. "**Kira, you shall go with Voin in the Munition Forge and secure the area so your brother can't rescue the earth Guardian Terrador.**" said Malefor. "Understood, Father. Then I shall go and prepare myself for that mission." said Kira before leaving the room. When Kira went away, Cynder arrived before Malefor. "Master. I have already gathered two crystals needed for you resurrection." said Cynder while bowing. "**Excellent. Now go and gather the the that are missing.**" ordered Malefor. "Then I shall leaving right now to gather Terrador's power." said Cynder. Soon Malefor was all alone. "So, how was the battle against my son, Azuron." asked Malefor. Azuron came in the room and bowed before Malefor. "He was weaker than I had imagine. But we have lost a good servant" said Azuron. "**I believe it is Revan since he isn't with you**." said Malefor. Azuron nodded and then went away to his own room. '**It seems that Kurth is losing power but I fear something strange about him that isn't related to Ragnarok. Something purer then anything I have ever seen.**' thought Malefor.

---

**This ends this chapter. I do not Own DL Mark and Godith. They belong to Montecristo (Hope you dont mind dude). DL Mark, Godith and Revan joined our party but what is Malefor talking about Kurth. A comment for godofmadness, Yeah, I know i used some things quite similar to your first story for the fighting scene about Mark and Revan. Anyway stay tuned for a next chapter of A Legend Arise**


	12. Vouin The Wind Dragon

**Welcome back dudes, Well, it's the usual, no characters will be added or i think. **

---

**Chapter 11 : Voin The Wind Dragon**

When Kurth and everyone had reached the Temple along with Cyril, it was not only Ignitus but also Volteer who were waiting for them. "Ah, Cyril how nice it is to see you again. But I have one question." said Ignitus. "What is that question Ignitus?" asked Cyril. "Has Cynder charged a strange crystal when you were still captive?" asked Ignitus. Cyril tried his best to remember what Cynder. "I think that yes, when she left the shrine, she had an orb with her." said Cyril. "It would seem that she also have Cyril's power and now her next target is Terrador who is located in the Munitions Forge." said Volteer. Kurth went in the Training Grounds. "Then it's settled, we go save Terrador. But before, Mark, come here so you can gain the power of ice." said Kurth. Mark followed Kurth to the Training Grounds and prepared the training. "Okay, don't let fire consume you, let the other elements flow through you. Let the ice come and let it flow through you as well. Now, let that power be unleashed." said Kurth. Dummies appeared all over the Training Grounds and Mark charged at some of them.

Mark charged at the first dummy he saw and he slashed it. When Mark slashed the dummy, it froze and it fell in pieces. "Great, now try an attack from afar and see what it does." said Kurth. Mark saw a dummy that was running away, he ran after the dummy and he slashed in the direction of the dummy. Suddenly, an ice shard was shot by the slash of the blade and it impaled the dummy. "Excellent! Now that you are good with the basics and the combat techniques, it's time for you to use the ice fury." said Kurth. Mark took his stance for the fury. "Good. Don't let the fire control you, there are other elements. Think about ice, about the cold winds. Let it expand and unleash it." said Kurth. Mark did as kurth told him to do, he focused on the ice element and a ball covered in ice spike appeared around him and the spikes were launched everywhere and all of the dummies were impaled and destroyed by the fury. Mark was panting from that fury. "It is normal for you to be exhausted from that fury since it's one of the strongest among the elements. So you better go take a break and come back later." said Kurth. But suddenly, Mark went in the direction of the forest like if something was calling. "Mark, what are you doing?" asked Kurth. "There's something calling me in that forest and I'm going to see what it is." said Mark. Kurth followed Mark until they arrived in front of a totem. The totem had three animal faces on it. One was a raven, another was a dragon and the third was a wolf. A silver wolf appeared in front of Mark and suddenly, the symbol on Mark's Dragon's Arm began to glow when he was just in front of the totem. Mark touched the totem and he soon felt a burning sensation and his nails became longer, his hair began to cover his entire body, a tail grew on his back. His teeth became longer and sharper and his ears became pointy. Mark tried to yell but instead, it was a howl that everyone in the temple heard. "What was that!? Maybe we should go and see where that howl was coming from." said Spyro. So, those who were in the Temple went to see what was going on in the forest.

Back in the forest, Mark had turned into a wolf right in front of Kurth. "How am I going to explain this to the others?" said Kurth. Then, after a few minutes, Spyro and all of the others in the temple arrived where Kurth and Mark were. "Kurth, where is Mark?" asked Ignitus. _'How should I say this. That Mark transformed into a wolf because of a totem'_thought Kurth. " That wolf is Mark. It was that totem who turned him into a wolf." said Kurth. Ignitus as well as the others looked confused. "That's unusual, totems don't do this unless it is a spirit totem." said Ignitus. "Ignitus, what is a spirit totem?" asked Spyro. "It is a totem that is protected by a spirit and anyone who touch the totem is transformed into the form of the guardina spirit." explained Cyril. Suddenly, a silver wolf appeared in front of them. "I say that wolf is the guardian of this totem." said Kurth. The wolf nodded and he touched Mark's forehead. Mark returned to his human form. "Finally, I thought that I would never be human again." said Mark. "Maybe we should go back and see if we weren't wrong about Terrador's whereabouts." said Ignitus. "Alright, that's an idea. Guys, we're going back to the Temple." said Kurth before going back to the Temple.

When Everyone had reached the Temple, Ignitus went directly to the Pool of Visions. "So Ignitus, were you wrong about Terrador's location." asked DL Mark. "No, I was not mistaken at all. Terrador is located in the Munition Forge." said Ignitus. Kurth and Dante began to walk away. "Well guys, I say we go there, kick some butts and rescue Terrador." said Kurth. "I say that's a pretty good plan Kurth" said Rebeka. But before leaving Kurth realized he was about to forget things he wanted to give to Rebeka as gifts. So Kurth ran to his room and took a weapon and he came back to give it to Rebeka. "Wait Rebeka, I have something for you." said Kurth. "What is it that you want to give me Kurth?" asked Rebeka. "I want you to have this weapon. It's a double edged sword." said Kurth as he gave the sword to Rebeka. Rebeka took it and she saw that it wasn't heavy but it was deadly. The sword was made from two blades that were stuck together by a hilt in the center. The weapon was quite difficult to use but it could become pretty deadly. "Wow, thanks Kurth. I think I might become addicted to that weapon. When they were near going, DL Mark suddenly stopped and the others were wondering why he had stopped. "Mark, why have you stopped." asked Godith. "Because something around this group is strange." said DL Mark. "What is it that is strange about our group?" asked Kurth. "I know it may sound weird but since I got here, I always sense the power of another Dragon Lord but I just can't find who it is even though I'd be alone with everyone of you. It's like the energy is hidden in someone but it don't want me to find out who it is." said DL Mark. Kurth turned his back and prepared to leave. "Maybe it's only your imagination." said Kurth. "Yeah maybe, but for now, let go and get Terrador back.

Everyone went to the Munitions Forge. "Does anyone here knows about what the Munitions Forge looks like?" asked Sparx. "From what I know about what my father told me, it's an island where an unstable volcano makes the life outside dangerous so everyone living there are underground. The people living underground were enslaved and they are making weapons for Cynder's Armies." explained Rebeka. "Yeah and let me guess, Vouin must be here but we don't know if there is someone that will be with him." said Kurth. "Yeah so we better hurry before Cynder is able to charge her last crystal and resurrect Malefor." said DL Mark. They all agreed to go in the mines. After entering the mines, many apes appeared and formed a circle around Kurth and the others. "All of the apes are so stupid, thinking that they can kill us. What is my father putting into their tiny brains." said Kurth. Kurth, Mark, DL Mark, Dante and Spyro looked at each other. "Ready guys?" asked Kurth. "Ready!" said the four others. Kurth, Mark, DL Mark and Dante took out their sword and took a stance. Kurth looked at Dante. "Alright guys. Let's rock!" said both Kurth and Dante before charging with the others to kill the apes. Kurth charged at his enemies and at each slash he did, he tried to spilt his enemy in two. He did that to several enemies and each times he did it, blood splashed from the apes bodies and blood covered Kurth's sword as well as the ground. Soon, all the apes were killed by everyone in the group. "Good job guys, now let's continue our search and we may find Terrador near by chance." said Kurth. "I think that these guys just don't know when to give up." said Revan. "Yeah, I think so too bro." said Mark. Then, they went even deeper into the mines.

After an hour of walking into the mines, they got out of the mines and they saw that they were in front of the volcano but the volcano seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Hey wait guys, maybe Terrador isn't in the mines but inside or on the volcano." said DL Mark. Yeah, we should go see to be sure about that." said Kurth. They went directly to the volcano and they entered it. "Damn! My clothes are gonna burn here." said Mark. "Nah, your clothes aren't gonna burn, just turn into your dragon form and they wont burn." said Kurth. "Yeah and what about me. I'm a dragonfly and I think my wings are currently burning." said Sparx. "Well Sparx, you could still ask Spyro to freeze you and we could carry you before the ice melt." said Kurth. Some of them started to laugh but the other were still serious and they were ready to leave anytime. "No thanks, I think I'll just follow you until I entirely burn." said Sparx. They searched for Terrador all over the insides of the volcano and so they decided to go on the top floor of the volcano. On their way, they saw that there were stairs leading to the top of the volcano. "Oh no, you've got to be kidding me. Please don't tell me that we've got to climb all those stairs before we're on the top of this fucking volcano." said Kurth.. They went up the stairs until they got on the top where rails were set and they saw a green dragon waiting for them. "I thought that you would never make it here but I think that we will have some fun here" said Vouin. "I should've known that you would be waiting for us here but tell me Vouin, who is with you?" said Kurth. "Oh but I am alone here, but I have a special gift for all of you." said Vouin. "Oh yeah and what's that gift shithead." said DL Mark. "It's someone I met not that long agao and he wants your death. Come Steam you can enter the room. And Kurth, you shall not fight Steam. you shall fight me and you will lose." said Vouin. As soon as he said that, a train came where the group was and it tried to crush some of them. Kurth was also teleported in front of Vouin and Rebeka was with Kurth. Then Kira came near Vouin. "I'm glad to see you, brother." said Kira with an evil smile. "If you are glad, I think that you just want to kill us." said Kurth. "Oh but you are quite clever. But can you really defeat us." said Vouin. "Okay Rebeka, you take on Kira and I take Vouin, is that alright for you?" asked Kurth. Rebeka nodded and she took out her double-edged sword. "Yeah I'm good, let's do this." said Rebeka. They both charged at their target and they began their battle.

Back at where the group was, they were having quite a trouble with touching Steam since he was in a train and he was trying to crush the others."What's the matter, can't you catch me." said Steam. "It's not that we can't catch ya, it's because you are in a train." said Dante. "If you wanna do something the right way, do it my way." said a voice. A man with a blue coat, blue pants, white hair and he had a red and blue arm with blue nails. "Hey, been a while Nero, you wanna use your Devil Bringer on him so we can kick his ass." said Dante. "With pleasure Dante." said Nero as he grabbed the train with an ghostly replica of his arm. "I don't know how long I can hold him so kill him before he escapes." said Nero. Dante, Mark, DL Mark, Spyro and Revan all charged at Steam. Apes entered the room as the five charged at Steam. "Ah, well, I guess we won't be left alone this time" said Siegfried. "We should take care of them before they cause any trouble to Mark and the others." said Yulie. "I'm good with that. Let's get some fun." said Godith. Yulie turned into her dragon form, Siegfried took out his claymore and Godith charged at the apes. The three of them charged at the apes to help the others who were fighting against Steam.

Back where Kurth and Rebeka were fighting against Kira and Vouin, Rebeka seemed to have the upper hand against Kira but Kurth seemed to have some difficultiesagainst Vouin. "Give up, you know that you cannot defeat me so why are you even fighting." said Vouin. "I'm fighting because I want to prove myself in this world and prove that it is not because I am Malefor's son that I am evil." replied Kurth. Kurth charged at Vouin with an incredible speed but still, since Vouin was a wind dragon, he could see him move even though he was extremely fast. But since Kurth saw that Vouin was seeing his every moves, he tried a different tactic. He charged at Vouin but he then moves to the rightr and he slashes Vouin's wing. Vouin yelled his pain as blood fell from his wing. "You bastard. How did you cut me." said Vouin. "Well, I figured that you were looking at my every moves and I decided to use a different tactic and it worked." said Kurth before stabbing Vouin's leg. He yelled in pain as Kurth took out his sword from his leg. "You piece of shit! I'll have my revenge and that's for sure. Kira, we're leaving." said Vouin before disappearing in a gust with Kira. "Yeah, you better you away you coward." said Kurth. He saw that the others were fighting Steam so he and Rebeka jumped down and charged at Steam. "Hey guys, need some company." said Rebeka. "Yeah, we have some problems with Steam." said Mark. Kurth charged at Steam and he charged at the train's window. "Guys, if the interior is solid. Then you gotta take it out from the inside." said Kurth as he stabbed through the window and they saw that Steam's body fell to the ground lifeless. Then the train went out of control and it fell down the volcano.

The group went to see Terrador and they saw that he had just came back to his senses. "Glad to see you back Terrador, Ignitus is gonna be happy to see that you fine." said Kurth. Bu then they felt an earthquake, then another and they realized that the volcane was about to erupt. Just as they were going to leave, Sparx noticed that the crystal Cynder had charged was still on the altar. "Guys, don't you think we should take it with us to destroy Cynder's hope to resurrect Malefor." said Sparx. "Yeah, you're right Sparx, we should take it with us and make sure Malefor doesn't come back." said Spyro. But before they could take it, Cynder came and she took the crystal. "Oh no, you aren't going anywhere with this." said Terrador. He chased Cynder but she managed to get rid of him by knocking him with her tail. "Terrador!" shouted Spyro. Cynder was about to go away when Ignitus came and attacked her. Cynder was taken off guard by Ignitus' attack. "Cynder, you will not get away with that crystal and you will not resurrect Malefor." said Ignitus. "This is what you think, I will ressurect my master and then he will kill you when he will be back." said Cynder before knocking out out Ignitus. She took Ignitus and she went away with him. "No! Ignitus! We have to save him." said Spyro. "Yeah, you're right. After all he has done for us." said Kurth. "I agree, we must go and save my father." said Rebeka. They soon accepted to go look for Ignitus but before they could go, Terrador interrupted them. "Before you go there, I thiunk that Mark will need to learn how to use the earth element." said Terrador. "Yeah, I may need it if we are to go and save Ignitus." said Mark. So they went back to the Temple to learn about Ignitus' location and to show Mark how to use the earth element.

Outside the Temple, Mark and Yulie were near each other. "We still got work to do right?" asked Yulie. "Yeah, we still need to rescue Ignitus and I still need to learn the eath element." said Mark. "I just want to do one thing if one of us might die in Cynder's lair." said Yulie. She got closer to Mark. "Alright, then show me what it is." said Mark. Yulie suddenly kissed Mark but he wasn't surprised but he understood why she had done that. Yulie stooped kissing him. "I know how you feel so if you want to do it again, you're welcome." said Mark. They then kissed each other. Kurth saw them kissing each other and he felled happy about them. "It seems like two of us have found love." said Kurth. Yulie and Mark were still kissing but they then stopped. "I love you Yulie." said Mark. "So do I Mark." said Yulie and they then kissed again before going back in the Temple.

---

**Terrador was saved but Ignitus was taken away by Cynder. Had Mark and Yulie found love? There Madness, I hope you are happy about some MarkxYulie moments cuz I'm not that good with making alot of love chapter and I suck at making lemons chapters so. After this Chapter, the first Mark encountered in this tory will be name DK Mark cuz I found it confusing with the two of them being called Mark.**


	13. Where It Ends, Cynder

**Chapter 12 : Where It Ends! Cynder.**

In the morning, when everyone had gathered in the Training Grounds to see DK Mark's final elemental training for this adventure. "So Mark, are you ready for the earth element training.?" asked Kurth. "Like if I was not. Bring it on Kurth!" said DK Mark. "Alright, since the earth is normally used to defend, there isn't any close range attacks. Just concentrate on your sword and think about the earth, let it's power go into your sword." said Kurth. DK Mark did as Kurth said, he focused on the earth element and suddenly, the blade was covered by rocks. "Excellent, this is both an offensive and a defensive technique because the rocks around your sword protects against most of the hits without being shattered and it can also strike even harder than your sword usually does. Now, test the power of your blade on the dummies." said Kurth. Dummies appeared and some started to run away but they couldn't leave the Training Grounds. DK Mark charged at the dummies that weren't moving. He slashed one dummy but before striking the dummy, the rocks on his blade became sharper and it destroyed the dummy even more easily then it was before. He did the same thing with the other dummies that weren't moving and then he ran after a dummy that was running away. "Now for the long range attacks, think about one of the rocks on the sword and then slash through the air with your sword." said Kurth. DK Mark slashed through the air and one of the rocks on his sword was thrown at an incredible speed and it pierced through the dummy before shattering on the wall of the Temple. "Great, now it is time for you to unleash the earth fury." said Kurth. "Okay, I'm ready to take it." said DK Mark.

Other dummies then appeared in the Training Grounds. "Let the pulse of nature flow around you and let it go as the earth moves." said Kurth. DK Mark focused deep within himself to unleash his Earth Fury. He opened his eyes and before the dummies could attack him, he raised his sword in front of him and all the rocks that covered the sword started to fly around and kill all the dummies. "It would seem you are quite a natural with the basics element." congratulated Kurth. "Thanks man. I think that I just have someone good enough to tell me how to use the elements powers and so on." said DK Mark. "Yeah, maybe." said Kurth. Dante then interrupted their conversation. "Sorry guys but shouldn't we be going to save Ignitus before Cynder resurrects Malefor." said Dante. "Oh right, sorry for making you wait. We should go where she is right now." said Kurth. "Alright then, let's do this." said Rebeka.

When they arrived a near Cynder's fortress, Sparx was the only one who was frightened. "This place looks creepy, don't you think guys." said Sparx. "Well, I am not and I don't think anyone else is scared about this place." said Kurth. "If anyone gets killed, it won't be my fault and it's not because I did not warn you about this place." Sparx moaned. "Come on Sparx, it's not that bad. We could be fighting Cynder right now instead of talking here." said Spyro. Sparx sighed as all the others followed the way leading to Cynder's lair. "Sparx, aren't ya coming?" asked Kurth. "Um, let me think about it for a moment. No!" said Sparx. "Well, I hope you'll die soon cause there are monsters hunting at this time."said Kurth. "WHAT?! WAIT GUYS, I'M COMING!" yelled Sparx as he followed the others." I always knew I was good to make people change their minds." said Kurth while laughing. The group followed the way leading to Cynder's fortress and they arrived in front of it. "Okay guys, we go inside, save Ignitus and kick Cynder's ass before she opens the portal leading to the convexity." said DL Mark. "Yeah, that's it. We'll stick to his plan guys." said Kurth.

They then entered the fortress to slowly go to the top floor and stop Cynder. When they arrived at the first large room, two doors blocked the way to go back and go farther and apes entered the room by doors on walls. "Guess they can't leave us alone. Well, since they don't wanna go back, we'll have to kill them all." said DK Mark. He charged along with all the others, Kurth slashed both arms of an ape and then he cut his head. Blood flowed everywhere on the floor, the battle ended with the floor being covered in blood and apes corpses. The doors lifted and they could go farther in the fortress. "Finally, we're out. Now my shoes are all bloody. Damnit!" said Rebeka. "Oh come on Rebeka, it's not that bad. You could have been killed or anything else." said Kurth. "Guys, I don't think that any of us want to start complaining about some shoes and blood, I think Rebeka forgot about her own father and our quest." said DL Mark. "Sorry guys, I think we should get going now." said Rebeka. So they continued their way inside the fortress until they reached a giant room leading to a stair, but when they entered the room, lasers blocked their way and apes charged at them. "Oh, what the fuck?! Why are there always some stupid apes charging at us thinking they can defeat us. Anyway, let's squash the insignificant bugs." said Kurth before charging at the apes. Kurth unlike everyone else didn't took out his sword, instead, he stroke at places that would kill easily, he charged at the first ape he saw, he jumped over him and he stroke on his temple (**The one on each side of the forehead**) and the ape fell on the ground, killed by the hit. he charged at another ape who was waiting for him, it was a bigger ape with a sword. The ape tried to slash Kurth but he dodged the sword and he did an uppercut on the ape's nose who also fell on the ground, dead. Two smaller apes charged at Kurth from both sides, Kurth waited for the good moment and he stroke the two apes on the head. The hit was so powerful that the apes were killed instantly. After all of the apes were killed, they all regrouped before going up the stairs. "OH FUCK?! I never knew you were that good on close range fighting Kurth." said Spyro. "Come on, that was nothing but before telling anymore things like that, we could get going up the stairs and act before Cynder opens the portal." said Kurth while going up the stairs. The others followed him and they went upstairs to see if by luck, they would find Cynder.

When they arrived at the top of the stairs, they were near of where Cynder was but they still needed to travel in the fortress. "And here I thought we could end it here and go back with Ignitus peacefully." said DK Mark. "Don't be too sure of you words Mark, for you could be surprised of her strength." said Kurth. "Yeah, yeah, maybe him but how could she beat me." said DL Mark. "Yeah, you got a point there, she can't defeat you, DL Mark." said Kurth while laughing of his comment. It was indeed true that Cynder wouldn't be able to defeat DL Mark. They started to walk to reach the top floor of the fortress, until they reached another room. The doors of each side were closed and spikes appeared in the roof and the roof started to go down to the floor. Four things were on the roof and it seemed that it was the things making the roof go down. Kurth looked at Dante and they both nodded. "Guys, let me and Dante take care of the mechanism on the roof." said Kurth. Then, apes came in the room to stop Kurth and Dante to stop the roof from going down. "Oh Damn! And here I thought that we could do it without being annoyed by these little assholes." said Dante. "Leave that to us Dante, we'll take care of these little punks." said Nero. "Alright Nero, we're counting on ya and the others to let us the time to destroy the mechanism." said Kurth. Kurth and Dante were ready to destroy the things on the roof of the room when an ape came close to them, Kurth threw one of his gun in the air and touched the ape's head with two of his left hand fingers. A few moments later, the ape's head completely exploded, blood slashed everywhere and also part of his brain. "Uh, Kurth, you could have tried to not splash everyone with that ape's blood." said Rebeka looking at Kurth with angry eyes. "Yeah, sorry but now we gotta save our lifes before getting crushed by these spikes and the roof." said Kurth as he catched the gun he threw in the air. Kurth and Dante fired at the room and they got the four targets that were on the roof and it stopped from moving. "Now, we still gotta take care of our little friends." said Kurth before charging with Inferno. He charged at the nearest ape he saw and he sliced him vertically while DL Mark slice one horizontally next to Kurth. "So you having fun in this quest Kurth?" asked DL Mark. "I'm enjoying it due, you don't know how far I love to kill these troublesome apes." said Kurth. "Same goes for me, I enjoy our little adventure to stop Cynder." said DK Mark who sliced an ape's head. Soon, all that was left in the room were apes corpses and blood covering the floor, the door on each side opened and they saw that it was leading straight to where Cynder was. 'Finally, I thought this would never end, we're finally here. Hold on Father, we're coming for you and we are getting you back.' thought Rebeka.

The group walked to the top floor and they saw Ingitus trapped inside a prison and a crystal was in front of him and they saw that he was powering it against his will, but they were no sign of Cynder's whereabouts. "Damn, wherecould the bitch be, I hate when people hide when I'm there." said DL Mark. "G-go...away" said Igntius in faint voice. "Don't worry dad, we're here to save you and we're definitely taking you back." said Rebeka. "Y-you cannot stay here, she will come and she will defeat you with the power she gained." said ignitus. Just then , Cynderlanded in front of them and prepared to fight. "If someone had told me I would have some visitors, I would have greeted you before killing you." said Cynder. "Yeah, yeah, I'd like to see you actually do that." said Kurth as he took out Inferno. Cynder then noticed that the crystal was fully charged with the four elements needed to resurrect Malefor. "I,ll need to call our meeting for another time because now is the moment my master comes back." said Cynder before grabbing the crystal and then a portal opened and Cynder went through the portal. "Let me guess, this portal leads to the convexity where my father's body is trapped and if we don't stop Cynder, we're all doomed." said Kurth. "Basically, yeah." said DL Mark. They all prepared to go and stop Cynder but then Kurth stopped them. "Hold on guys, not all of us can go there." said Kurth. "Why?" asked Spyro. "Because I want to be sure that we do all comeback from there." said Kurth. They all knew that Kurth was right. "Who will you pick to go along with you?" asked DK Mark. "Only you DK Mark, DL Mark, Spyro, Rebeka and Revan." said Kurth. They all nodded as they prepared to take off. "In the meantime, try to free Ignitus from that cell he's in." said Kurth to the others. They also nodded and then the six that were going against Cynder took off and they entered the portal.

When they entered the portal, everyone except Kurth and DL Mark were scared by the looks of this place. "And here I thought I had seen everything in this adventure." said Sparx. "Well, if we don't stop Cynder, you'll see a lot more than that." said Spyro before leaving with the five other. "Come on guys, we can just go home and let the Dark Master be resurrected." said Sparx to convince the others to leave. "You just don't know the things my father can do and he could kill us all just to be able to take over the human world and the Dragon Realms." said Kurth. Sparx knew he now couldn't convince any of them and so he followed them instead of whining about the convexity. They saw a platform where another portal was and they saw Cynder going near the portal holding the crystal, they went faster to reach the platform and when they reached it, Cynder had already prepared the ritual to resurrect Malefor. "My master returns." said Cynder. The six landed on the platform and they saw that Cynder had already begun the ritual. "Oh no, we're too late." said Spyro. Cynder turned back and saw the six of them prepared to fight her. "You are beginning to annoy me, always following." said Cynder. "But we ain't gonna stop until you have fallen." said DK Mark. Kurth couldn't stand watching Cynder completing the ritual while they were just talking to her. So he took out Inferno and he charged at Cynder. Cynder only used her tail blade to push him back. "Do you really think that you can defeat me like that. And to think that you are my master's son and yet you can't even achieve his powers, you'll never achieve anything and you are nothing but a asshole." said Cynder. Then something strange happened to Kurth, a black cloud appeared around him and completely covered him. DL Mark then felt an energy he thought that had disappeared. "No, it can't be! Ragnarok can't be alive." exclaimed DL Mark. The black cloud grew bigger and bigger to finally disappear, revealing an overgrown black dragon standing on his rear legs. "Ah, it feels so good to be back in this miserable world which shall know my wrath." exclaimed Ragnarok. '_No, it can't be, this can't be Kurth, I just know it.' _thought Rebeka. Raganrok only looked around him before seeing Cynder and the others.

Ragnarok then noticed his first victim, Cynder." You shall be the first one to suffer from my wrath." said Ragnarok as he grabbed Cynder's neck. Cynder struggled to break free from his hand. "LET ME GO YOU OVERGROWN MORON" yelled Cynder. "Why? I said that you would be my first victim and here you are, you are going to die by my hands." said Ragnarok while laughing at her situation. Cynder tried to break free but it was all in vain and she then fainted to go back to her original form which was about the same age as Spyro and she fell from Ragnarok's hand. "She's like me. But how?" said Spyro. Ragnarok turned around and saw the five others and he noticed DL Mark and he growled at him. "And here I thought I would never fight you again, DL Mark." growled Ragnarok. "Well, that's too bad cause I want to kill you for what you have done in the past." said DL Mark. Then Ragnarok noticed Spyro and he tried to grab him just like Cynder but a voice stopped him. "Stop that Kurth, I know you're there and I know that you wouldn't kill Spyro." shouted Rebeka. Ragnarok laughed again. "You don't get it, girl. Kurthnega is no more, his body is mine and only his spirit remains alive inside me. Maybe you would want me to kill you before that Spyro." said Ragnarok before trying to grab Rebeka but something stopped him from doing so. "_Guys, go away from here, I'll take care of that ass, just go away."_said Kurth. "Kurth, is that really you, I hope it's not some kind of joke." asked DK Mark. "_It I who is talking right, so go away before the binding upon Ragnarok breaks."_said Kurth. "But what about you Kurth, what will you become if you take care of Ragnarok?" asked Rebeka. "_I shall sacrifice myself to stop Raganrok because if my spirit dies, he too will disappear."_ said Kurth. "No you can't do that, you promised that you'd never leave me." cried Rebeka. "_I never cared about having friends before until I met you guys, thanks you for helping me see that firends are important. Farewell my friends._" said Kurth. Then a white light blinded them and when the light went away, Raganrok had disappeared and he was no more. "NOOOOOO!" yelled Rebeka who was crying about Kurth's death. "Spyro went to take Cynder back with them and DL Mark picked up Rebeka and they went away from the platform and they went away from the portal who closed himself leaving Malefor trapped in Convexity. They appeared in the Dragon Temple but then the Guardians noticed that Kurth wasn't with them anymore. "Where is Kurth?" asked Ignitus. It was Rebeka who answered and she wasn't crying anymore. "He sacrificed himself to save us from Ragnarok who had taken over his body." said Rebeka. The Guardians looked shocked by this new that they weren't able to speak anymore. "H-he died" said Ignitus. "We shall prepare his funeral to be one of the biggest there was in this world." said Terrador. They went inside the Temple all saddened by the fate Kurth choosed.

---

Kurth woke up felling dizzy and he saw that he was standing on a cloud. "I think that now, Ragnarok must be dead if you are here." said a voice. "Indeed and it was I who killed him while giving my life for my friends." said Kurth. Kurth the realized he was talking to his mother. "Mother! What are you doing here and where am I?" asked Kurth. "You are in Heaven right now and you should follow me for there is someone who would want to see you." said Elena before guiding her son to that unknown person.

---

**Who is that mysterious person that wants to see Kurth? Stay tuned to know more. And no, it's not becasue this chapter is name Where It Ends that it is the final chapter. anyways, I thinks this is my longest chap ever. (You already knwo the answer to the first question but don't go and spoil Monte) See ya guys. read my next chapter**


	14. Heaven

**Well, here it is, my final chapter I hope that you enjoyed my first fanficever. I add a character but he doesn't belong to me but to Montecristo**

---

**Chapter 13 : Heaven**

Kurth followed his mother in heaven but all he saw were either angels or clouds and he was petty bored by that. "Are we near that person that wants to meet me." asked Kurth for the sixth time. "No not yet my son, you still have to follow me a little longer." said Elena who was really beginning to be annoyed by the question Kurth asked many times. After a while, the two of them reached a place where a white dragon with white horns, spikes, tail, he had golden eyes and a golden underbelly. "And here I thought that this couldn't get any weirder. What is dragon doing here?" said Kurth. "I am, and if you must know, I am the Dragon God, Ungh-Agor. Be welcome in heaven, young Kurthnega, I had been waiting for that moment to tell you things that were kept as a secret to you, you may also call me Agor, it's a lot easier." said Agor. "Alright Agor, I have some questions for you, what am I doing here and can I return to the Dragon Realms?" asked Kurth. "You are here because you sacrificed yourself for your friends to let them escape while you were dealing with Ragnarok who is now completely destroyed and he will not appear in this world again. For your second question, you will be able to return to the Dragon Realms but not until you know everything about yourself and you will go back to your friends but differently. Do you have any other questions?" said Agor. Kurth thought about it for a moment until he got a question. "This is an important question Agor, some people around me are saying that I might be a Dragon Lord but I don't have an amulet like Lord Mark. Are they right?" asked Kurth. Agor looked at Kurth with eyes like if he was right about him being a Dragon Lord. "You are indeed a Dragon Lord, but what surprised me more was that you dont need any amulet to be one." said Agor. "What?!" shouted Kurth but Agor wasn't answering to any of his other question.

--

Back at the Dragon Temple, they were preparing the funeral for Kurth and Cynder had not awoken sice they had came back with her. "Do you know what's wrong with her Ignitus?" asked Spyro. "I think that it is something she saw or something someone did to her has scared and it prevent her from waking up." said Ignitus. "I hope that she does wake up soon." said Spyro. He and Ignitus then walked outside the Temple where all the others were. "What took you so long, we werre begining to worry about you. How is Cynder doing?" asked Rebeka. "He fear binds her and it is because of that that she can't wake up." said Ignitus. "We'll just have to wait then, and hope she does wake up someday." said DL Mark. They nodded and they went back to their work with Kurth's funeral.

In the Floating Islands, Malefor saw the death of Kurth and he was rather pleased of his death since he wouldn't get in his way again. "Finally, the person causing me so much trouble is now out of my way. Don't you think it's worth celbrating Kira." said Malefor. But Kira wasn't celebrating the same thing her father was, she may be on Malefor's side but Kurth was her only brother and he was now dead. "No I don't think so Father. Go blow yourself, old crap." shouted Kira. "What did you say to me?" asked Malefor to make his daughter regret her words. "You heard me, you crappy old fool, go blow yourself. I'm leaving this place and I'm going to help the others defeat you." said Kira as she was leaving. "Fine, you shall regret what you did today and you will disappear from this world when I will come back." shouted Malefor. Kira left her father in his Island and left towards the Temple and she saw that there were no one that followed her. "Good, but now I need tpo think what I'll say to these guys in the Temple without getting killed" said Kira to herself.

--

"What?!" shouted Kurth in heaven just as Agor told him he was a Dragon Lord. "How can it be possible, I don't even have an amulet." said Kurth who was shocked. "Calm down, Kurthnega, and let me explain. Can I explain?" asked Agor. Kurth nodded because he was speechless. "Good, I said that you were a Dragon Lord but that you did not need any amulet. That fact is because you were born as a Dragon Lord." said Agor. That was it, Kurth couldn't take it anymore, so many questions were floating in his head as he decided to ask them. "How can I be born as a Dragon Lord when you never made me one since I know it is you who makes worthy ones become Dragon Lord? And where is my amulet if I don't need one?" asked Kurth. "It is because your father was the Dark Master and your mother, an enchanted woman with the power to become a dragon and for you second question, your amulet is the sign of the amulet that was marked on your back. Have you ever noticed a strange mark on your back.?" asked Agor. "Now that you mention it, I seE it all the time on my back." said Kurth. "Well, that is your proof as a Dragon Lord and it is what grants you your power but they were sealed along with the seal that you mother used to seal Ragnarok. And Kurth, you never had any kind of disease." said Agor. Kurth looked Agor in shock, Ragnarok had told him he had a disease and that was why he was sealed within him. "I know what you are thinking right now and Ragnarok lied to you to gain your trust in his evil plans. Ragnarok was sealed within you because of your powers as a Dragon Lord, you mother feared that you would be like your father with these powers so she sealed them away with Ragnarok." explained Agor. Kurth only looked at him in shock as these revelations spun around his head. "I said earlier that you could return to the Dragon Realms but differently, the difference will be that you will be a dragon." said Agor. "How can I go back there as a dragon if I'm a human?" asked Kurth. "It is quite easy when you know it, you are an eternal being. Each time you move to another body, your other body is kept here in heaven and we can restore it's powers back until the next time you die." said Agor. "In other words, I can die but I will never disappear from the world. One more thing can I see my dragon form?" asked Kurth. Agor laughed at he made Kurth's dragon form appear in the center of the room. "Of course, take a look at what will soon become your new form." said Agor. Kurth's dragon form was standing on his rear legs, it had black scales but there was also some purple scales at some place on his body, it had black horns but grey spikes on his back that were going to it's tail blade it also had the Amulet sign on his back and ithe body was as tall as Ignitus. It had also two spikes on the back of it's hands. "What are those spike doing on my dragon form hands?" asked Kurth. "These spikes, if you concentrate enough, will extend to be a little longer than your hand to prevent injuries to yourself and to be able to stab with it because stabbing will be the only thing you will be able to do with these spike." explained Agor. "Oh yeah, this is so freaking amazing." exclaimed Kurth. "Let me continue about your Dragon Lord's power and then you will be able to go back to your friends." said Agor.

Kurth nodded lo let him continue. "Thank you, now as I said before, you were born as a Dragon Lord and at the beginning, I felt your energy but I thought this was naturally impossible since you were only a child and the fact that I had not made you a Dragon Lord. But while years passed, I came to realize that you were quite worthy enough to be a Dragon Lord and I accepted you as being one even if you don't have an amulet. The special thing about you is that you are one of the rarest Dragon Lord ever." said Agor. "But if I was a Dragon Lord, can't another one find out about it?" asked Kurth. "Normally, yes, but until you discover you powers as a Dragon Lord, not a single Dragon Lord can find out that you are one, he will feel your powers but he won't be able to find who it is even if you next to him." said Agor. "So, that's why Lord Mark couldn't discover who had Dragon Lord's powers. Am I right.?" asked Kurth. Agor nodded and continued his speech. "There's one last thing also, in your dragon form, you will be faster and stronger and you can wield many elements including one that I cannot reveal just now." explained Agor. "Now that you are finished, can I go back to the Dragon Realms?" asked Kurth. "No, not now, there are things in the Dragon Realms that must be done before you return there." said Agor. Kurth nodded as he waited for these things to happen.

--

Kira was near the Dragon Temple when she saw that the Guardians were watching around the Temple to make sure that no enemies would get in, she ignored that and she continued her way to the Temple. She landed but when turned back, Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer and Terrador were around her. "What are you doing here? Are you here to spy on us or to kill us all." shouted Terrador. She looked to the ground and Ignitus saw a tear falling from her cheek. "I-is he really dead" whispered Kira. "What did you say?" asked Ignitus. "Ingitus! You aren't going to trust that little demon?" asked Terrador. "I asked if he was really dead." said Kira. "I'm going to trust her Terrador. Even though she is Malefor's daughter, she still have feelings of her own. And yes, you brother is unfortunately dead as we speak." said Ignitus. Kira fell to her knees and she began to cry over her dead brother whom she never really knew because of her father. "Damn you Father, damn you! I wished to know more about him and know he is gone forever, BECAUSE OF YOU!" yelled Kira. Ignitus tried to console her. "Come, I'll find you a room, it is good to know that you are with us now Kira." said Ignitus as she guided her into the Temple.

No one knew it, but Rebeka watched all that happened when Kira landed near the Temple. '_Guess we're in the same boat then, we both miss him even though she never really knew him_' thought Rebeka. "Hey Rebeka, Cynder awoke, we gotta go see that." said Yulie. "I'm coming." said Rebeka. Before leaving to see Cynder, she shed a tear and her only thought now was about Kurth. She then left the spot where she was and headed towards Cynder's room who had awakened. Spyro, naturally, was the one next to her and she looked rather fine, no injuries because of Ragnarok and it seemed that she was not fearing what happened to her anymore. "Are you feeling alright Cynder?" asked Spyro. "Yeah, I'm better than before, thanks to you guys." said Cynder. "Don't mention it, it was our pleasure helping you." said Godith. Peace was there but for how long.

In the Floating Island, Malefor was in front of an ape who as bigger than all the others. "You called for me, master?" asked the ape. "I indeed called you Gaul, and I want you to capture that pathetic Spyro along with all his friends and with my daugther Kira. Am I clear?" asked Malefor. "Of course my lord, I will get it done as you wish." said Gaul as he bowed to Malefor. "Then what are you waiting for! Go and prepare your plan to do so." ordered Malefor. Gaul bowed before Malefor before leaving. "This time, the time of heroes will soon end since Kurthnega isn't there anymore." said Malefor to himself.

--

In heaven, Kurth was there waiting with Agor for the right moment to go back to the Dragon Realms. "Before you go Kurth, you will be able to give your ability to live eternally to only one person for now and if you give it to a worthy person, I will think about it for you to be able to gift others with that ability. And also your body kept here won't age at the same rhythm, it will age two years every 5 years but this body will still have 14 years old and it will age only every five years. I should be finished. Are you ready to go back to the Dragon Realms?" asked Agor. "I am ready, and I will bring peace back to the Dragon Realms. You can count on me." said Kurth. Kurth then disappeared from heaven and he went back to the Dragon Realms. "Good luck then young Kurthnega." said Agor. Kurth was on his way to help his friends to get rid of Malefor.

---

**This is it guys, this story is over but don't be sad cuz there'll be a sequel to that story so keep waiting and my new story will come. (If you wanna use my ideas for Kurth Monte, go on I don't mind and leave me a review saying if it is bad or not and you could also use Kurth in his dragon form." Yeah, I added Ungh-Agor in my story, I hope you dont mind it Monte. See ya later**


End file.
